A friend's love
by Onige-a
Summary: Things between Ayase and Kanou are not going well. He's allowed to go to school and meets Otona. It's getting better untill... Hope you like it -
1. Yukiya Ayase

Chapter number one ^^ Do not own No Money xD

Please review, but not too bad things x3 Hope you like it !

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"School?" Ayase said with a big shock in his voice. The thought that Kanou-san would let him go to school seemed impossible. He once let him go, but it went wrong when his friends looked at him in a different way. That ended… terrible. So the idea was still left spinning through his mind. A school where both boys and girls were admitted. Of course Kanou made sure Ayase was in a class full of girls (what Kanou thought was so natural about it, was still kept a riddle to Ayase). His female looks drew a lot of attention with most of the boys.

"Yes, I'll let you go to school…" Kanou said, still some regret audible in his voice. The little blond got a blush on his cheeks and started to fantasize about how fun it would become in his classes. Therefore he totally forgot that Kanou probably would make his conditions again. When it did finally broke through his mind he gave Kanou a discouraged look. The big man stood up from behind his desk and gave Ayase the penetrating look. Ayase stood up too, avoiding eye contact as much as possible. If he would have stain on his chair he would have had the feeling that he was even smaller then he already was… and being small without that was already a terrible feeling.

"Now let me guess…" a female voice said all of a sudden. "Now you'll probably say your conditions?" Ayase and Kanou both looked at the voice the same time. Someya stood in the door entrance, with Gion next to him. Their outfits were the exact same opposites. Bright and dark.

"Nope! I would think about something entirely different than conditions." Gion said while smiling.

"Yeah, but your problem is that you can't think at all…" Someya replied.

"Don't get to full of yourself, you filthy okama." Kanou said. Ayase looked at the three fuss makers, with constantly the same smile on his face.

"Ayase-kun!" Someya said out of the blue and he walked straight to Ayase, ignoring the insulting words of Kanou. He took Ayase's hand. "How are you?" he asked sweet.

"…Fine…thank you…" Ayase replied softly.

"So, you can go to school? Never thought that a bast…" He was so busy talking that he did not notice Kanou's fist now hitting his head. He immediately let go of Ayase's hand once again.

"You do realise that the 'bast' is right behind you." Kanou said assuming. Ayase looked up at Kanou but immediately looked away when he noticed that Kanou was staring at him. His gaze wandered to Gion, who waved with a smile.

"Hey, Aya-chan!" He said happily.

"Hi… Gion-san…" Ayase replied.

"So… nii-chan sends you off to school? Maybe he's sick of you coming here?" Gion said it with a smile so it was probably meant to be a joke, but Ayase felt a cold stab in his chest which didn't make him feel like laughing.

"You feel like drowning in Tokyo Bay, Moron?!" Kanou almost yelled out.

"No… never mind…" Gion said frightened.

"Why are you guys here anyway?" Kanou asked, a bit more friendly for Ayase looked at him with a painful look on his face.

"Just a visit." Someya said, looking at his fingernails with adoration.

"How about letting me film you guys now?" Gion asked. The blush appeared on the little blond's face again.

"How about you just go home?" Kanou said with a penetrating mean face.

"Does that mean, I can stay?" Someya asked shocked.

"I said you, and meant you in plural form… which means, I never said you could stay…"

"Well… I can't stay anyway… I have a business to run…"

"Then leave…"

"… I don't like to give in to you but… I have no choice… I've got to go…" Somewhere between these words you could hear Kanou whisper something that was meant to look like 'finally', but it seemed like only Ayase heard it. "Bye Ayase-kun." He said with a sweet smile. Ayase nodded and waved while Someya gave Kanou an extremely mean look. He made a graceful turn and left the room, ignoring the two bigger men completely.

"Don't you have to go…" Kanou said giving his look again.

"Ow… I just got here…" Gion whined

"So, get out! We were talking!"

"You can talk while I'm here." He tried.

"Nice try, get out!" Gion sighed and left the room quietly but then suddenly turned.

"Bye Aya-chan!!" He yelled. The little blue eyed boy looked up in a shock but then said a friendly goodbye to the man. Somehow he wanted to be alone with Kanou now too. First of all, he let him go to school anyway so… being alone with him (to _**talk**_) wasn't such a bad idea.

"Well…" the big man sighed while plopping in his office chair. "For the conditions." Ayase looked at him and gave him a smile.

"…Yes!" He nodded.

"It are the same ones as last time…" Kanou continued. Ayase gave him a shocked look.

"… But…" he started, but then it came through to him that protesting to Kanou would have no use, so he bit his lip.

"… 'But' what?" Kanou asked, now standing up and walking closer to the little blond one.

"Nothing…"

"Go on… ask me… I won't be angry…" he gave a sweet smile.

"…Well…I…uhm…does it mean Kuba has to come too?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well… I… can you please… let him stay here?"

"No, I cannot let that happen…"

"…but… Kanou-san…"

"No, I won't! You want the same thing to happen as last time, what do you think would've happened if Kuba wouldn't have been there?!"

"…I…" Kanou was right, the last time… but that was something entirely different! This was a class full of girls! So nothing would happen!

"He comes with you, Ayase, you're way too weak to go there alone, trust me it is safer." Ayase was shocked. 'Weak'? Kanou called him weak? He had a girly body, an adorable face and wasn't as strong as Kanou was, but does that mean that… he's weak? Not being like Kanou was being weak.

"Weak?" Ayase said. His eyes overflowing with tears.

"…Aya… why are you crying…?" Kanou asked, a bit shocked.

"I'm not weak!" Ayase cried. "I might not be like you, Kanou-san, but I am not weak!"

"…" Kanou was speechless and only could reach out a hand to Ayase. He lay the hand on Ayase's shoulder, but it was quickly slapped away from there. "Wh… you…"

"Don't touch me!" The blue eyed boy yelled. The big man gave an angry but still hurt look to see the one he loved most cry like this. "So… everyone who is not like you is weak?!" The tears kept coming. Kanou felt guilty. He wanted to say sorry a thousand times but his voice could not say the word.

"…I…" was the only thing that appeared out of him.

"No! Shut up! I don't want to hear!" Ayase shook his and turned to the door. Kanou quickly grabbed for his arm and turned him back around. "No! Let me go!!" He threw his arms around the little boy's body. He didn't mean to hurt him, but wasn't it the truth that this boy was… weak? He could never handle something by himself and always got into trouble. Most of the time trouble that the boy didn't even notice being there himself. The dark eyed man was so far away in his thoughts that he did not notice the other's hand now hitting his face. His grip loosened and the boy could escape. "Just leave me alone!" the boy yelled and Kanou watched the one he loved most leave the room with a (for the second time and by the same person) scratch below his eye.

Ayase locked himself up in the bedroom. For the first time in his life he wanted nobody around. Deep inside he knew Kanou was right… he knew he was weak and Kanou only told the truth, but in one way or another he did not expect Kanou to say it that way, so sudden, so… painful. Somebody knocked on the door. Ayase looked up.

"Ayase… it's me…" Kanou voice said from the other side of the door.

"Please go away… I want to be alone…" The little boy said.

"I'll go right away, promised, but I have to say something."

"… than say it now and leave…"

"Can't you just open the door for one minute? I promise I won't do anything." Promising something like that was very dangerous, especially when it came out of Kanou's mouth, but then again, every time Kanou promised something, it turned out that he kept to his word. Ayase stood up slowly. His hands removed the lock from the door and slowly opened it. His eyes met Kanou's.

"What is it?" Ayase asked and his gaze went of to the floor.

"I'm sorry." The big man said with a lot of trouble. Ayase cried again.

"Stop it! You know yourself that you're not sorry at all! If that's why you came… than please leave now! I… I want to be alone!" Ayase closed the door again and put the lock on it.

"… I'm really sorry!" Kanou yelled.

"Now, you're saying it because it is eight a clock in the evening and you want to get inside the bedroom!"

"… that is not true…"

"… you know what, you can sleep on the couch! I don't want to see you right now!" all of a sudden it turned quiet. Ayase heard footsteps leaving away from the door. Maybe he was too rude… maybe he had really hurt Kanou-san… maybe he really was sorry. He thought it over again and again, whether he did something wrong or not and got dressed in the way to big pyjamas. He felt a cold shiver and still felt guilty for what he did, while actually, he wasn't even sure whether he did something wrong or not. The room was so big, as was the bed. Too big for one little person, to big for one 'weak' little person… Ayase fell asleep crying, this thought spinning through his mind.


	2. Somuku Kanou

Chapter number 2 is here ^^ review once again please, don't be too harsh on me ^-^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here to pick you up, Ayase-san." Said a-standing-in-the-front-door-entrance Kuba. "Boss told me to pick you up." Ayase looked at the big brown haired man and wondered. Wondered how Kanou-san was doing. When he woke up this morning he saw an empty couch, only a pillow and a blanket, but no Kanou. Since last night they hadn't spoken, and he left to work without even a morning kiss. Of course that was the most important thing of Kanou's day, so forgetting a kiss with Ayase seemed impossible. Which meant he really was angry. "Ayase-san? Is anything wrong? You look rather pale."

"…Ah…No, I'm fine, thank you." The blue eyed boy said, showing Kuba a not so happy smile.

"Well, let us leave then, you should be at school in half an hour and it is about a twenty minutes drive."

"…Sure…" Of course Kuba could notice something was wrong. Normally he at least smiled once at him, and asked him how he was doing, but this time. He was quiet and seemed kind of sad.

"You know, Ayase-san, I don't expect you to tell me what is wrong, but… shouldn't you look a little happier on your first day of school?" Ayase was shocked by the sentence, but maybe he was right.

"Yes, I know… I'm sorry." Ayase whispered. Kuba grinned out of it.

"You don't have to apologize. It is okay to be sad sometimes. So… do you want to talk about it?"

"No… I don't…"

"All right." actually Ayase wanted to tell him everything that happened, but… he was a part of Kanou-san's staff… and keeping a secret from Kanou was impossible. "We're here, Ayase-san." Ayase looked up but did not move a muscle. He had to wait untill Kuba-san opened the door. What if Kanou-san really was angry… what would happen if they see each other again… would he ignore him? Or maybe punish him? His face turned red with that thought… a tear ran over his cheek. "Ayase-san?" Ayase quickly whipped the tear off. Kuba gave him a worried expression, which he tried to ignore. He lay his hand in the bigger hand of the brown haired man and let himself be lifted out of the car. He looked up. Kuba gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you…" The blond said and started to walk to the school gate.

"You know, Ayase-san…" The brown haired man said. Ayase turned in a shock.

"… what is it…?"

"I don't know what happened between you and boss, but he didn't look like his usual self. He normally focuses quit well on his work, and never makes mistakes, but this time… he couldn't even find his calculator… I already told you… you don't have to tell me what is wrong, but… can't you talk about it with boss?" Kuba saw the bright blue eyes filling with water and immediately regretted what he just said. "No, don't cry… shit…"

"No… I… it's all my fault… I was… and he…" The little blond sobbed. Kuba felt like crying too. Even though he would risk his own life if he would, but he really liked this person and might even feel affection for him. He slowly lay his arms around the little boy.

"Stop crying, I'm so sorry…" the little one let his tears overflow. This hug felt good… just a hug, with no specific meaning. The big man had this weird warmth around him that felt really comforting, but it was still different form Kanou-san's hugs, which Ayase missed most in the world. The hug slowly stopped. The bigger man's hands still on his back, his hands still on his chest. The eyes in intensive contact. The bigger lips slowly appeared the little ones, but were then pushed away by hands on the chest.

"…We… You…" Ayase tried, but the man lay his finger on Ayase's lips.

"Don't worry, this was all my fault, I'm glad you pushed me away." The bigger man said, but deep down, he felt sorry. He wanted this kiss, but wasn't allowed. "Just… forget about it… and don't tell boss I tried to."

"I won't…" Ayase bit his lip and blushed softly while seeing the big man's gaze. Both of them were snapped out of it when the bell rang.

"Lets find your classroom, shall we." Kuba said, finally letting go of the little one's back. Ayase sighed, still not understanding what just happened. Was Kuba-san in love with him? That couldn't be. Mustn't be. For his own good, and that of Kuba's, he had to make sure to stay friends with Kuba, in any way, he didn't have feelings for him in a… sexual relationship kind of way. He was just a good friend to Ayase. Nothing more, nothing less. "Are you coming?" Kuba asked. The blue eyed boy turned around again and nodded. Kuba-san smiled and waited for Ayase to finally walk I front of him. To Ayase, Kuba-san was just a friend and it had to remain that way, no matter what happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Yukiya Ayase, I presume?" the teacher said in an angry way. Ayase, who was still catching in on his breath, nodded. "I don't like students to be late in my class…"

"…I'm sorry…I…" the little blond started.

"SILENCE!" Ayase gave a shocked look at the teacher who looked awfully mean with the glasses he was wearing. "When I am talking, you shut up!"

"Sorry…"

"Didn't you hear me! I said SHUT UP!" Ayase opened his mouth but then let his lips be sealed before this teacher would yell at him again. "You can go sit next to Miss. Yumiko, Yukiya-kun! And if you interrupt me one more time, you can stay here this evening… I don't think you want that, do you?" Ayase was not sure what to do, did he have to reply or did he have to shut up. "Do you?" the teacher repeated, which made it clear, reply was the answer!

"No, sir." he said.

"I thought so… no sit down! And don't you dare come too late again." Ayase quietly remain to his place. The whole class stared at him, all girls, at about 30 students. Yumiko-chan. Since there were name cards on each desk telling the name of the student, he looked for the name Yumiko. Since he didn't find it he saw a girl wave. She had curly black hair with bright blue eyes and was the only one of the class who smiled at him. He quickly step to the girl and sighed when he finally sat down.

"Don't worry about it, that teacher is an asshole." she said. Ayase smiled at the girl, but was too breathless to answer the girl. She put forth her hand and looked in his eyes. "Yumiko Otona." she said. "But you can call me Yumiko, Yukiya-kun."

"…Ah…Yukiya Ayase." Ayase whispered.

"So, Ayase-kun, it's okay for me to call you that right, how are you?"

"Fine… thank you… you?"

"Good enough… you can call me Otona-chan, if you want to of course. This class is so lazy, you should be happy that you were too late, of course, there is still half an hour remaining to sit here and be bored, but we'll get through this together, right, Ayase-kun?" Ayase could do nothing but nod. "You eat at school?"

"…Yes…"

"Great! Then you can eat with me, will you? Of course you will!" she smiled and looked back to the teacher.

"…Sure… I will…" Ayase wasn't used to… the happy girl stuff, but this girl made him smile with all her talking. His first day of school and he already had made a friend.

"You have a girlfriend?" she asked all of a sudden. The little blond blushed and gave her a shocked look. "Don't worry! And don't want to be your girlfriend! I have a boyfriend and we're really doing great right now so… do you have a girlfriend?"

"…No…" Ayase whispered, sighing.

"That's a pity! You're really cute!" She said. Ayase smiled at her.

"…Thank you…" There was a remaining silence between him and the girl. To be honest, she looked cute too. Her hair was very curly and had a beautiful shine in the light, with a green hairpin in them. Her eyes were big and watery while nails were polished in a blue colour. On her cheecks were little freckles and she had long silver earrings. She was wearing the uniform, in the right way, but there was something about her tie that wasn't as all the rest of the class, and it made her look special. Her shoes were long boots, covering half of her legs. Her eyes suddenly turned back to Ayase. The blue staring at the blue.

"What is your size? You know, you have to tell me if I ask too much questions, I'm bad at this, I don't have any friends except you and my boyfriend so…"

"It's okay…"

"So… what size are you?"

"1m60... you?"

"1m58" she whispered. It kind of felt good to finally meet someone smaller than him, not that big of a difference, but it felt good. The bell rang again. "Whoohoow!" the girl yelled, so loud that the teacher himself could hear it.

"… Uhm… Otona-san…"

"Come on, Ayase-kun! Time for our next class!" she took Ayase's hand and pulled him of his chair. She held his hand tightly while running through the hallways. This girl was pretty active and there couldn't pass one minute without her saying something, but she was friendly, and above all things, she made Ayase feel needed and wanted and that feeling was great. But, if he would tell Otona about Kanou-san and all the rest she would see him as a… only thinking about it was terrible.

"Ayase-kun? What is wrong?" Otona said, when they arrived at the next lesson.

"Nothing! Why?"

"You look sad…" maybe he had to tell her. If he wanted to build up a good friendship, she had to know everything before he got used to her presence. Somehow it would feel good to get the happenings between him and Kanou of his chest.

"Well… It's… about me…"

"…What is it?"

"You want to be friends with me, right?"

"Yes, sure!"

"..But then you have to know…everything, right?"

"Ayase-kun! If you don't want to tell, you don't have to!"

"…I think I do… and it might shock you…"

"…Tell me."

"About… when you asked me I had a girlfriend… I just…"

"You don't have one, right?"

"…No… not a girlfriend, no."

"You have a boyfriend?" she asked. Her smile was sweet, understanding and nothing despising in it.

"…yes and no…" her look became confused.

"Otona-san, I… I live with a man…"

"I don't mind!"

"I know, but… that is not the problem…"

"Then what is?"

"I don't just live there because I want to, but because I have to…"

"…why…?"

"I…he…We…Uhm…"

"You guys have sex?" Ayase blushed.

"Well…Kind of…No…Yes…But…Uuuhm…"

"Don't worry! I won't tell! The teacher is there, tell me more later, I think it's pretty interesting, really!" and so, Otona ran after the rest of the class, entering the next classroom.


	3. Yumiko Otona

And here is number three ^-^ I'm going pretty fast, so it can be that this is a boring chapter, but please, I ask you again, don't review too bad. ^-^ Thankies, enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was sooo boring…" Otona said and she could not help but to let a yawn appear out of her. "You know, I hate English!" she continued with a little smile.

"You do? I love it…" Ayase said. His heart wanted to continue about what they spoke of before, but his mind made him change his mind during the English lesson. He didn't want to lose this girl as a friend and if he would tell everything, he would spoil their friendship completely. He felt really great with this girl and wanted to trust her, but telling his past up till now went too far for telling to a girl he just met.

"Ayase-chan? What's wrong?" Otona asked when she saw his worried face.

"…eh? Oh…nothing…" Ayase lied.

"Is it about what we talked about before?" Ayase looked up in a shock. "I knew it, just met you, but already understand what you're thinking about!" Otona smiled at him. "So… is it because you told me you had sex with another guy?" Ayase's face got a red colour.

"… I… Yes… but, no!…eh?"

"I understand Japenese, but your language is a riddle to me…" She laughed.

"No, it is not that, I just…"

"Go on, tell me… I won't be angry!" Her smile was inviting, but Ayase still had a bad feeling about this.

"I belong to him!" Ayase yelled (probably way to loud for the whole hall was staring at them…).

"Wow… easy… what do you mean 'belong'… isn't it normal that, when you live with someone you love, you sort of belong to them?" she gave Ayase a confused look.

"I mean it in another way… like… not really in love but…" Ayase's belly warmed up once he said the word 'love' out loud, and that was even see-able on his face.

"In what way do you mean?"

"In a… 'I bought you' kind of way…" he said. The girl looked confused, not really understanding what the blond boy in front of her meant.

"You mean… like buying an object?" Ayase nodded as a reply to this question. It sounded rude, but actually, he was like an object. Being sold for money wasn't a thing that happened for human beings… an auction for jewels, and expensive things, yes, I bet every person in the world knows what that is… but an auction for human beings, who ever heard of that before? "So he… uses you?" she said, this time in a rather petrified way. Ayase did not know how to reply this question, but he let his head nod once again. "Then call the police…" Ayase looked up at her.

"Wh…"

"You have to call the police, Aya-chan! Trafficking is illegal! He is not allowed to do that!"

"No! I can't call the police!"

"Why not? He cannot do this to you!"

"But… he's…" Somehow, she was right, and it sounded like he encouraged trafficking, but… Kanou-san would end up in jail… that was not what he wanted… even though all the things Kanou-san did to him were against his well, he felt good. And seeing Kanou-san end up in prison because of his fault, would be chasing him for the rest of his life. After all, Kanou-san never hurt him on purpose. Kanou-san was always kind to him. "He's… always kind…"

"Kind?! This guy probably uses you constantly! Tell me honest, how often do you guys do it in one week?!"

"… it… when we both have time… I guess…"

"You're not going to tell me that he waits until you have time…"

"Mostly, yes!"

"Aha! 'mostly'! that changes it! He's a perverted dirty old man! Poor you! Run away from there! To my house!"

"No… I… he'll hunt me down… everywhere! And you would be in danger too! He would kill you."

"I am not afraid of him…" she said it with a proud face.

"… don't say that too loud…"

"Are you afraid of him?"

"…no… not really…"

"You know, the way you defend him, it makes me think you actually want this… can it be you start to like that person?"

"…" Ayase swallowed. He was always scared someone would ask him that question one day…

"… I won't be angry, I just need to know… do you like him or not?" she smiled at Ayase once again.

"…I… I don't… know…"

"That means you do, trust me. You know, you can't help falling in love. Although I think it is pretty weird to fall in love with a guy who… uses you, one way or another… I think I understand why you like him… I don't know why, but seeing your face makes me think you… every time when I see a look like that in anyone's face, it means love, so…" she was quiet for a minute now and just gave Ayase a weird look. The bell rang again, but neither Otona nor Ayase looked away from each other's eyes. Otona smiled.

"Why do you smile…?" Ayase asked a bit surprised.

"Tell you what, it is because you love him, and because I totally trust you, that I give that guy a chance, but…"

"But what?"

"But I want to see him, and judge myself. Since the bell rang, and school is over, I'm coming with you to your house, and you'll introduce me to that… romeo-rapist of yours." she said it in a totally girly way. "You cannot stop me…" she smiled again and Ayase smiled back. She joyfully grabbed for the blond person's arm and walked outside the school, the sun on her face, and the wind in her hair, which smelled like plums. This was the first time Ayase felt good with a person of the other gender.

-----------------------------------------

"There is the car." Ayase said, pointing at the big limo standing on the other side of the street.

"Where is it?" Otona asked, still holding his arm tightly and looking right at the limo.

"Right there." again Ayase pointed and he noticed that the girl's blue eyes were confused.

"Sorry, Ayase-chan, I can't see it, the limo is in the way!"

"…Eh?" Ayase chuckled, she was stupid, in a funny way of course.

"What are you laughing about?"

"That is the car Otona-san!" The girl could not help but to let her eyes widen.

"…wooow… that is soooo cool, Ayase-chan!!! You have a limo?! Is this guy of you rich or something…?" she gave him a big smile and ran over the street. Ayase followed her slowly. She lay her hands against her head and leaned her forehead against the car's front window. "So coooool!!"

"…Excuse me miss…" Otona jumped up and turned to the voice. Her mouth fell open at the sight of the huge shape. The man gave her a weird look.

"Ah!! I am so sorry!! I just… a friend of me told me this was his car so… I just had to…" her voice trembled. It was pretty obvious that she was scared. The man lifted up an eyebrow at the sight of the scared little girl.

"Hello, Kuba-san." Ayase said with a smile. Kuba looked at Ayase and smiled.

"Hello, Ayase-san." he said. The little blond made way to stand next to the black haired girl.

"Well… this is Otona-san, she is joining me… to the house… for homework!" Ayase lied completely, but the girl just smiled, still getting used to the big shape of the person in front of her.

"Really? Does Kanou-shachou know?" Kuba asked.

"…No… but… he'll see once he comes home!"

"All right…" Kuba sighed, giving the two blue eyed persons one last sight. "Well…" Kuba opened the door. "Time to get in the car." he said. The blond person nodded and got in first. The black haired girl just looked at Kuba. Kuba smiled at her. Her face turned red.

"How… big are you?" she asked, with a now blood-red face. The brown eyed person turned red with this question and he gave the girl a weird look. Why in the world did she want to know.

"1m84, how about you?"

"1m58... You really big!" her face smiled.

"…Thank you… you're pretty… small…?" the big man did not know what to say. This girls smiling eyes were as cute as Ayase's.

"You're cute!" she said, now closing her eyes and smiling again. "Can I get in the car?" Kuba blushed for one minute.

"…Sure…" this was the first time someone ever called him… 'cute'. The girl quickly got in the car. Ayase could not help but to chuckle at Kuba's red face.

"Should I bring you two home, or to Shachou?" Kuba asked, still red.

"To Ayase's owner, I'd like to meet him!" The black haired girl said before Ayase could reply, and now, there were two red faced persons in the car.

"Is that okay, Ayase-san?"

"…No… go home… I can't see him now… and he can't see Otona-san…" he said, now finally remembering, he and Kanou were still in a fight.

"All right, I'll bring you home…" Kuba started the car. Otona was about to complain to the other blue eyed person, but when she saw he hurt face, she decided to just do what he felt like, and go to his house.


	4. Kuba Homare

Chapter number 4 arrived xD (I DO NOT OWN NO MONEY!)

Hope you'll like it x3 I'm sorry there is no lemon involved yet xS Maybe in the next chapter! (Don't hate me now "^^)

It really to a long time to figure out what to write about, but here it is xD

Please review, but not to bad things xD (I'm still the same sensitive person xD)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh… shit…" The black haired girl said while staring outside the window. The raindrops were falling down on the car in a brute way. "And the sun was shining just a few minutes ago!" Kuba stopped in front of the apartment and took a look at the dark grey sky too.

"Ayase-san…" he said. The bright blue eyes looked up at him. "I got an urgent call from boss… I should go. Is it okay to drop you two off here?"

"…Eh? Oh… Sure." Deep down he really didn't want to walk that end in the rain, but if something was wrong at the company, Kuba had to go as fast as he could. The little boy already felt guilty for keeping him away from there.

"Noo… but Aya-chan!! It is raining!!" Otona whined.

"Don't worry, it's not that far anymore." Ayase said to comfort the girl.

"But… my hair…" She whined.

"It'll be fine, we'll hurry."

"Okay… bye, Kuba-kun!" The big man's cheeks turned red again. Not only did cutest girl say it in the most beautiful tone, she was the first person who called him 'kun'.

"…Bye, miss…" he stuttered. Ayase softly chuckled at seeing Kuba-san turning red by a girl.

"…Say hello to Kanou-san from me, okay?" The blue eyed boy whispered.

"I will, Ayase-san. Hurry up, before it gets worse." he gave Ayase a comforting look and smiled at the black haired girl. They both hurried out of the car and watched Kuba drive away while running to the big apartment block.

-------------------------------------------------

"ACHOO!!" the black haired girl sneezed, which made jump with the biggest shock. "Who said to walk through the rain again…" she sobbed. "Not only am I cold… but my hair is totally ruined!"

"…I'm sorry, Otona-chan. I just… you can take a shower if you want to." her eyes lit up.

"Do you have a hairdryer?" her face finally smiled again.

"…I think so."

"Hairbrush?" her eyes started to smile too.

"Yes…"

"Okay, than!" she hugged Ayase and waited for him to lead her to the bathroom.

"Well, the towels are in there…" Ayase said. Otona smiled at him. "I think the hairdryer and hairbrush are in there… I'm not sure…"

"I'll find it, don't worry!" She laughed at the blond's worried expression. "You're the best…" Ayase blushed at the girl's words and slowly got out of the bathroom.

"I'll, dress myself too, okay? I need new clothes…" He said.

"Sure!" The girl yelled from the other side of the door. He chuckled and let his feet bring him to the bedroom. Everything was going well. They get along very well. The only problem, he did not know when Kanou-san would be home… and this would be a bad time… since, she was taking a shower, and he was changing clothes… but the chance that he would come home now, was like ten percent…? Only ten, so there was nothing to worry about. He was always busy at work and since he called Kuba for help, the company probably had more work than usually. This thought made a little smile appear on his face.

"Ayase-chan?!" Otona yelled out of the bathroom. The little boy turned around and ran out of the bathroom, to the yelling voice. But his smiling face disappeared when a familiar face appeared in front of him, with the most common eye ever.

"…Kanou-san…" Ayase whispered. His heart stopped beating. There he was… the person who could not get home at a time like this… and they were still in a fight.

"Ayase." he said, still a common face.

"Ayase-chan??!! I cannot find the shampoo!!" Otona yelled out of the bathroom again. Kanou's head turned to the voice coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm coming!!" Ayase yelled back, ignoring the penetrating face of the bigger man. "She, can't find the shampoo… I'll bring it first…" Ayase whispered, now getting slightly scared of the man who step closer to him.

"No you're not…" Kanou said.

"…Yes I am…" Ayase tried to sound sure of himself… but it wouldn't work.

"I let you put up a big mouth once… but I won't do it again…" The big man grabbed for the little boy's chin.

"Let…go…" the boy groaned.

"I said sorry, what more do you want…?" he asked, a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"…I… let go… please…" the boy almost cried again, but the bigger man did not let go.

"You heard him, Kanou-san…" another female voice joined. "Let him go." both Kanou and Ayase looked at the girl. She had a towel around her wet, naked body.

Kanou let go. Seemed like he was shocked of her mean gaze too…

"Who is she…" The big man whispered. "The girl who needs shampoo…"

"Yumiko Otona. But you can call me Otona-san."

"Why would I?"

"If you have a big enough brain to remember, I called you 'san' too, not even one minute ago… so I don't think it is that much trouble to call me 'san' too…"

"You got a big mouth for a little girl…"

"Thanks… I heard the compliment before…" Ayase was shocked of the girl's words.

"Otona-chan… stop, it's fine…" he said. Otona smiled at him.

"I'll get dressed… don't you dare touch him…" the blue eyed girl said, giving the big man a mean look, not thinking about how the man would react. She lift her chin up high and left with the same mean gaze as she entered.

"Otona, eh?" Kanou said and the same gaze as the one that appeared on the girls face was now show able on his face. "Who is she?"

"… a classmate…" the little blond whispered In an almost inedible voice.

"And she comes here to shower? Or so that you could 'hand her the shampoo'?"

"… no… she wanted to meet you…!" his voice became louder.

"Me?! Seemed more like she needs you to me!"

"…wh… why?"

"My g… are you really that blind?! 'hand me the shampoo'? She was naked in a shower! You think she really just needed the shampoo?!"

"…n…she has a boyfriend!"

"Let me guess, she told you that?"

"…yes…"

"Damn it, Ayase! Are you really that naïve?!"

"…I…I'm not… I just…" Kanou sighed., ignoring Ayase's confused face.

"You are naïve." He shook his head.

"…I'm not!!" He burst out in tears again. "You call me naïve and weak! Why do you always ruin things I have a good feeling about! I _like_ her!"

"You _like_ her?!"

"I like her as a friend!!"

"Really? So that's why she stood naked in our living room!!"

"It was raining! She was cold and her clothes were wet!!"

"What a lame excuse!! She was probably getting prepared, right?!"

"…No, not everyone is like you!!!" Kanou's gaze changed. Suddenly, and fast, but it changed. It looked like he was about to cry.

"So that's what you think… that I'm only out for sex?" He asked it gently, and calm, in a way he had never hear him speak.

"…I didn't…" Ayase was speechless. His voice stocked at the sad face of the serious firm owner. That was not what he thought… they were fighting, and it just slipped out… before he knew it, Kanou was putting back on the jacket he took off while they were arguing.

"I'm going out for a while, just make sure she left the house when I'm back." Still, the little blond could not bring out a reply so he just nodded. The bigger man step to the door but stopped when touched the knob and turned. "I am sorry." he said. Ayase's eyes widened, not for the words the man had said, but for a tear ran over the edge of his eye, slowly down his cheek. The blue eyed boy gasped for air and slowly laid his fingers on his lips. When the door closed, he could feel a tear running over his cheeks too.

"…Is he out?" Otona said. Ayase heard the girl's voice, but did not want to understand what she said exactly. Her chatter continued endlessly but it didn't make any sense for him. The only thing he could think of was that one tear. Of all the tears he had spilled in his life, that was the one which haunted him continuously. "Ayase? Are you even listening?"

"…he cried… he cried because of me…"

"What…? That person cried…?" Ayase turned his face. His blue gaze staring at hers. She gasped when she saw his teary eyes.

"I have to… stop him…" Otona smiled at him.

"Just wait a minute… I'll come with you… I have to find my left shoe first." she smiled, but when she looked up she noticed that the blond person already left the house.

-------------------------------------------

He ran outside of the building, smashed open the door and found himself out on a pretty crowded footpath, which made it heard to find the brown haired person.

"…Kanou-san…" he kept crying. The guilt spilling up every second. And the crowded place only made it worse. "Kanou-san." he said it a bit louder now, hoping for a reaction, which again did not come. "Kanou-san!" his voice became louder. "KANOU-SAN!!!" his voice yelled now. "I'm sorry!!! Come back!!!" he threw his hands in front of his face and let the tears overflow again. His legs collapsed, each time he breath in, a sob appearing also. The blackhaired girl had stood in the door entrance for a few minutes now, just looking at what the boy did, and just seeing that made her cry too. It made her realise that this boy didn't mind being used by this man, just because… he was in love with him, but he just did not found out himself yet. She step closer to him and held him, ignoring al the people around. She laid his head on her shoulder an petted his hairs slowly.

"Sshhh… easy now… it'll be all right…" she kissed his forehead softly.

"…please…forgive me…" Ayase whispered in his hands, but he said it loud enough for the girl to hear him.

"He'll forgive you, promised." the boy did not stop crying, but the girl was sure of it. It would be all right. This mean big guy would forgive him, and he would forgive the mean big guy too.

"So… you found your left shoe, ha?" The blond boy said. She looked down at him and laughed.

"Yes, I did. Lets go in, won't we?" and to that, the small boy nodded, not knowing that Kanou was just a few streets away, crying, alone, on the place where the boy once saved him.

----------------------------------

The rain fell down again. The sky was dark and another tear ran over the brownhaired person's face. He sighed deeply (since it was the tenth tear already…). Did the boy really think he only wanted sex? That was not it. He loved this boy more than anything in the world! Why couldn't he just see that! By the way, crying over something like this… crying wasn't something he did anyway, and than because of a reason like this… where was he going. The rain was falling, which made it impossible for other people to see whether he was crying or not. Only, his eyes were pretty red though. He felt every drop on his body. Even through his clothes, since the were soaked already. He closed his eyes to think about what he said to the boy just a few minutes ago. Now that he thought clearly… it made sound him like he only wanted sex. Like he was sex addicted. Again he sighed, but this time he could control another tear from falling. His face felt warm, to warm… so he opened his eyes, to notice an umbrella above his head, stopping the cold raindrops from falling on his face. He sat up as fast as he could. Not to notice the blond hair, but it was black. The same blue eyes and a little posture was shown. He noticed this girl from before, but her gaze disappeared and she smiled.

"Go home… he's waiting for you." she said. Again Kanou sighed.

"Otona-kun right?"

"Indeed, though, I did ask you to call me 'san'." she smiled at him. Kanou grinned. She held out her hand while laughing at her own joke. "Come on…" she smiled. He lay his hand in hers and stood up. "You don't mind me using the umbrella, don't you? Your soaked already, so…" she laughed at her joke once again.

"I like your attitude, kid." Kanou said. "And no, you can keep the umbrella."

"It's not kid, it's either 'san' or 'kun' in your case." Kanou grinned once again.

"And funny too…"

"Probably your stile of jokes."

"Don't compare yourself to me."

"I'm not… you know… just go home…"

"Why do you help me out?"

"Don't get to full of yourself, I'm doing this for Ayase-chan. Since, he's fragile. I don't know why, and… I still can't understand, but it seems like… he likes you…"

"He doesn't."

"No? than, why does he sit in the rain for ten minutes, calling your name? and that's just to say sorry…" Kanou kept silent at that. "He does love you, Kanou-kun, you just need to give him the time too… understand his feelings. I mean… you're a guy and you raped him after all."

"Geez… he told you that much?"

"Yep, that's why I can't stand you." she said it with a smile on her face. "Just say you're sorry too. At least, hurry home, he's in bed, crying his eyes out, since you cried too."

"How did you know I cried?"

"He told me. And uhm… your eyes are kind of red…"

"Shit, it's obvious?"

"Yep!" Kanou blushed. "Don't worry! Just go home! He's waiting!" Kanou nodded at the little girl. He turned away from her and started to run.

"Thanks!" he yelled at her, and now he could finally see why Ayase trusted this girl.

"Kanou-san!" she yelled back, which made Kanou stop and turn. "It's not a sin to cry!" Kanou laughed at her.

"I'll try to remember that one!!" he turned again and ran of home, so he could apologize to Ayase a thousand times, now that it finally could appear out of him.


	5. Kuba Misao

Here's chapter 5 ^-^

I put some lemon in it now but... I must let you know that it is the first time I EVER wrote lemon!! So... I'm really sorry if it is terrible, badly written or even disghousting to read, but I did my best and I hope you'll like it.

Don't be too harsh on me in your comments, the sensative person still rests within me ^-^ ENJOY!!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ayase was shocked. The door. The door opened. His heavy head looked up, from the pillow, on which he lay for a few hours by now, crying. Crying was one of the things he was good at… nothing to be proud of, but he could do it. His perception was rather hazy, so he could only see a shape at the door entrance of the bedroom. He softly sobbed, not really knowing who actually stood there, but he had a presumption. His mind really hoped for it to be Kanou-san. He wiped his tears of and before he could make sure of his presumption, he already felt two wet arms around his fragile body. A drop of water ran over his nose, but it was not a tear this time.

"Kanou… san…?" He sniffed after wiping his tears off once again.

"I'm sorry… so sorry for everything… sorry, sorry, sorry…" The man sounded kind of proud and held the boy even closer.

"I should say sorry… I was mean… I didn't mean to hurt you…" The man pushed the boy away and let his gaze fall in the bright blue eyes. "…I'm so sorry…" Another tear ran down his face. The bigger man smiled and pressed his lips on the tear. The little boy sniffed once again, blushing fiercely because of the gentle touch of the man's lips. A cold, wet hand placed itself on the little neck of the boy. The lips descended. The boy closed his eyes and let the intimate kiss control his lips. The man's hands lowered and slipped down inside of his pants. It was like a reflex. Kanou didn't want to do it, it would probably make the boy really think he only wanted sex, but… he couldn't resist this wonderful body, why was that so hard to understand?! The small person tried to push the enormous body away but, even though it probably wouldn't work anyway, his muscles didn't cooperate. Could it be he wanted this? With this thought the boy opened his eyes and gave his best shot to push Kanou away, which this time worked. Somehow he was shocked to see the big man's face in a little smile. He pulled back his hands out of the pants and stared in the big blue eyes.

"Ka…" Ayase started, but Kanou's words interrupted his sentence.

"I won't force you because, I'm not addicted." he whispered. The boy blushed. While Kanou got up from the bed, he was shocked to feel a hand grabbing his shirt.

"…I don't think you're addicted…" the blond person softly whispered. "It's just… we were having a fight and you… I… it slipped… out of me." the man was shocked. These words appearing out of the boy, why was he so cute? He just stared at Ayase. Not able to formulate the right word. Ayase looked down and sobbed again. He slowly lay his head against the wet man's chest. Kanou looked at the blond hair right in front of him and chuckled. What an adorable little kid. "Don't leave me again… I was so… worried, stay, hold me like you always do…" Kanou's heart was beating faster. Hold him? He asked him to hold him? He slowly lay his wet arms around the little, fragile body and pressed his lips in the soft blond hairs of the boy. The boy sobbed again.

"I'll never leave you." he said and Ayase looked up, holding the man too. Kanou brought his lips closer. It felt like a perfect moment, you know? Like in those romantic movies? That you just… know you have to kiss? Well, that was the feeling he had right now, and to his surprise, the boy did not pull away but closed his eyes. When the contact between the lips appeared, he could not help but to hold the boy even tighter. He could feel the boy leaning backwards and before he knew it, he lay on top of him. His hands softly caressing the boys thin arms and the boy's hands in his neck. The kiss stopped and Ayase was catching in on his breath, his arms descending to the man's shoulders. They just looked in each others eye. Keeping this moment in between them. Ayase's heart never pounded this fast. It was like they would do it for the first time again. Like they were starting all over. Kanou's mouth opened, but closed right after, which made Ayase giggle.

"…It's weird to ask it…" Kanou said. "But… you sure you want to?" The blond boy blushed and looked out of the man's capturing gaze.

"…Yes…" he said, now looking back in the brown eyes. The man grinned and kissed Ayase again, slowly stripping him out of his clothes. He placed a kiss on his neck, down to his chest and let a rain of kisses surround his bellybutton, with each kiss a moan appearing out of the boy. Ayase loved the way his lips caressed his whole body. It was the thing he loved most when they were having sex. There was also afterwards, when they were both recovering and just enjoying each others presence, maybe that was his favorite moment. But there was also now, when Kanou's hot mouth surrounded his cock and took it al the way in. God, this felt even more wonderful then it usually does.

"Nnnh…KaAaa…" the boy thought of this as wonderful. The way he could feel the mouth sucking, licking, moving,… everything. Getting hard with every movement. Ayase tried to quiet down his moans, but when Kanou's finger slowly entered him it was impossible for him to keep still. Kanou was so good at this… making his hole used to the entering of something foreign, getting used to the much bigger thing that would follow after the fingers. Even thinking of Kanou's cock entering him almost made him come.

"Yesss…Kanou-s…Aaa….I'm comiiingg…" the words came out of his mouth as needy cries and deep inside he hoped for Kanou to already enter him.

"No way…" the man said and he swallowed. "…don't you come yet, I want to have my fun too…" he grinned at that and gave Ayase a sweet smile. Ayase tried to calm down and focus on the man's words but his mind was way to close to his orgasm. He felt the man's lips touching his neck again, biting it softly.

"Ahh…Kanou-san…" the boy said, trying to remove the teeth from his weak spot. He closed his eyes and felt the teeth removing from his neck. The warm breath of Kanou-san was running over his cheek and the next moment his lips were pressed against Ayase's. he opened his eyes again, looking in the man's dark eyes. "Can I enter you?" the low voice asked. Ayase gasped for air but nodded.

"…Yes…" the man grinned, holding up the boys legs slowly, like he always did. He tried to sit in the right position and pushed. Slowly pushed himself inside of the boy.

"Owww…Gooodd…" Ayase moaned, throwing his head in his neck. The man stopped right away.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a worried expression on his face.

"…Yes…Go on…"

"Try to relax a bit more… I'm almost in…" the boy did as he was told and hid his ashamed face behind his hands. Kanou removed these and helped the boy to sit up. His legs thrown around the huge body, his hands put down in the strong neck. Kanou smiled at the boy and when he saw Ayase returning that smile he pushed. Pushed softly. Thirsted inside of the boy. A bit more with each thurst. Leaving Ayase behind with only moans to appear. With one hand he held the boy up and with the other he tried to pleasure the boy by rocking his cock softly.

"Yeaah…Kanou…Haahh"

"…Shit…"

"O god! Kanou-san!! I'm gonnnaaAaa!!"

"Yes, me too…"

"…Hnnn!!"

"Come with me…"

"…Aaahh Yeesss!!!"

"Now…!"

"HaahhAAAHHH!!!" the boy stretched his whole body, reaching his limit with little shocks and hearing the man's voice moaning in his ear only made it feel even better. He let his weak limbs descend in the mans arms while Kanou pulled himself out of Ayase. He held Ayase tight while covering him under the blankets. It was quite for one moment, nobody saying a word, they were just enjoying the moment of being held in each others arms, sharing their warmth. Kanou-san's breath was falling in his neck again.

"…Ne, Kanou-san…" Ayase said.

"…Hmm? What is it…?" the low voice replied.

"…Lets…just…not have the money involved…" the man looked down at the boy all of a sudden. "We both wanted this anyway."

"…Sure…Good night, Ayase."

"…Good night…" the man kissed him softly and than closed his eyes with a little smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up, Ayase!!" Ayase slowly opened his eyes and saw Kanou sitting in front of him. He softly rubbed his eye while looking at the time. It was nine A.M.

"…Kanou…san…? Why do you wake me so early?" since they fell asleep at around three o'clock he didn't have much of a sleep.

"Because Otona-kun just called and she was kind of in a panic. She tried not to show it but she didn't sound so good."

"…You wake me up because you're worried about Otona-chan…?"

"Nope."

"…What? I don't get it…"

"It's because you're already an hour late for your English classes."

"…O no…" Ayase hurried to get up, looking around in the room for his underwear, but all of his clothes were unfindable. "…My clothes? Where are they…?"

"…Dunno…" Kanou's voice sounded sarcastic.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase said, finally realising he stood there naked. He took the bed's blanket and threw it around himself, but Kanou was too fast and pulled it away from Ayase. "Kanou-san! Let go!!"

"Nope." he said it with a smile. Ayase jumped up and down, trying to grab the blanket which was now held above Kanou's head.

"Come on!! I'm already late! Please let go…" he started to give up.

"It's not like I mind." Kanou grinned at that. Ayase blushed.

"…W…Wha…I do! Give my clothes!"

"Well, if you look good, you'll find it…"

"Don't do this now… I have to go to school!"

"So, you're saying I can do this again when you come home…"

"I didn't…"

"Well, than I won't give back your clothes…"

"Okay! You can do this again tonight… just… give me back my clothes."

"Sure!" Kanou smiled at Ayase and walked to the bed. He took his own pillow and put his hand inside the pillowslip, pulling out Ayase's clothes. "I thought it was rather easy to find them… but I just knew you wouldn't look there!" Ayase blushed fiercly, looking away from the man. Kanou pushed the clothes in his arms and Ayase looked up, quickly followed by a kiss.

"I have to go… see you tonight, Kuba is going to pick you up in half an hour. There is bread on the table and I also have these corn flake things you love. So… see you."

"…Yes… thank you… bye Kanou-san."

"Bye, little one." Kanou closed the bedroom door behind him and the click of the door made Ayase realise he was in a hurry so he quickly got dressed, ran to the kitchen and ate a piece bread when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to see Kuba with a smile.

"Hello, Ayase-san, I'm here to bring you to school." he said.

"Sure, I'm just grabbing my books and than I'm ready."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to school went fast and Ayase quickly said goodbye to Kuba while running out of the car, into the school. He was still remembering last night, the kiss, Kanou-san and even the… sex. The word made him blush and giggle at the same time. Thanks to Otona-chan everything went well. Wait. Didn't Kanou-san say something was wrong with Otona-chan? …_Otona-kun just called and she was kind of in a panic. She tried not to show it but she didn't sound so good… _Ayase hurried to their classroom, entering the room in panic, forgetting to knock. The teacher give him an angry look. He already hated Ayase and now that he was too late, everything was spoiled.

"Ahn… jong mister Yukiya… too late, _again…_?"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Perhaps you can tell me where your friend Yumiko-kun has gone to?"

"…She's not… here?"

"As you can see, no, she is not here, because else, I wouldn't have asked you." Ayase did not reply to the sarcastic comment of the teacher. "Young mister Yukiya?" again he did not reply. Otona was in a panic and she was not in class. Where was she? Where was his best friend? He slowly step out of the class and started to run, ignoring the teacher yelling at him. He had to find her! What was going on?!

"Otona-chan?!" he yelled and he looked around everywhere, but there was no reply untill… he ran passed the girls bathroom and there she sat… in a corner. Her arms around her knees, crying. Her beautiful black hair wasn't even combed, her blue eyes were surrounded by a red colour and her face didn't show any smile. He step closer to her and kneeled next to her. "Otona-chan… what is it?"

"Ayase-kun… o, Ayase-kun…" she busted in tears and let herself descend in the blond boy's arms. "Its terrible, so terrible…"

"What is?"

"My dad hit me, and my boyfriend and they never want to see me again because… because…"

"Because what? What is it…?"

"O, Ayase-kun… I'm pregnant…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TADADAAAAA xD

finally I put it in ^^ (I was planning on making her pregnant and tought of this as the perfect moment)

hope you liked it, comments please x)

PS: I hope the lemon wasn't too bad... *starts too blush with a cute little smile*

~ x


	6. Kaoruko Someya

Okay, Lets try it again... this is chapter six!

I hope you guys like it and, the next chapter will be written thx to see1like!! (since it was mostly her idea ^-^)

So lets al make a bow for her *bows deeply for see1like* thx 4 your help sweety ^-^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayase didn't understand what was wrong. What was so bad about being pregnant? And why would her dad and boyfriend even hit her for that reason? No, being a parent always was his dream since he never had them and he never wanted his children to feel like he did.

"…Otona-chan… I don't…" he started but every word came out as a sighing little sound.

"…What is it Ayase-chan…" Otona sniffed, still in the little boys arms and feeling really comforted in those.

"What's so bad about becoming a mother?" unbelievingly she lowered her grip around Ayase.

"…What's so bad about becoming pregnant?" she repeated. "Ayase, I'm eighteen! My life just needs to get started! My boyfriend just became twenty! Our carriers haven't even begun yet and I already have the problem that my family only has money for me! I don't even earn enough for myself! How should I ever be able to pay for a baby!"

"But… being a mom is great!"

"Really? Have you ever seen my mother? I don't think it is so great!"

"…I don't… what…?" Otona sniffed again giving Ayase a disappointed smile.

"My mom gets beaten every day by my dad… ever since she got me. And when she isn't home it is my turn. You get that? When I'm alone… somehow my boyfriend appears and he… replaces my dad." she started to cry again and Ayase was speechless. He wanted to hug her, apologize and even wanted to kill her boyfriend. He still thought having a baby should be the best time of your life but being punched by your father and boyfriend because of the baby? Why would they?

"Otona-chan…" he started.

"I know right." she interrupted. "Who the hell dates a guy that hits her. Well… first of all. When I met him he was kind and he always tells me that he loves me… and I believe him. He does love me Aya-chan! How do you feel when Kanou-san hugs you…?" Ayase knew he had to answer but… that was totally different! Kanou-san did never hit him!

"Otona… Kanou-san never…" with a flexible gesture she made clear he had to stop talking. She threw a hand in her face and cried on.

"I don't know what to do… I can't go home, I can't go to my boyfriend, I don't want the baby but I don't have the money for abortion and… I got fired because I'm pregnant… so I'm…" Ayase hugged his best friend, not knowing what to say. He didn't know any solution… she was alone. No. She wasn't alone.

"Otona-chan… you can live in my apartment." The girl looked up and he smiled at her.

"What? With you and Kanou-kun? No way, I'm not planning on living with that dude forever…" Ayase laughed at her words.

"No, at _my_ apartment. Before I knew Kanou, I lived somewhere too."

"…You still have that place…?"

"It has everything in it. Bed, kitchen, bathroom… you don't have to pay any rent until you find a job." for the first time that day a smile appeared on the girl's face. "I don't know what to do with your baby, I can't pay the abortion but… no matter what. If you decide to keep it, I'll always be there for you and the child. Promised." she held Ayase close and whispered soft words in his ear.

"Thank you Ayase-chan… thank you so much…" he sighed deeply and held her back. Although it all sounded wonderful out of his mouth, he knew there still was one problem. The apartment didn't belong to him anymore, so making deals about living in there without paying rent was not for him to decide. The only person who could or could not let Otona stay was Kanou-san. And if he had to convince him, he would probably need to go through a lot of effort.

"Otona-chan, lets go home. I want to… get out of the ladies room." he whispered. Otona began to laugh and let go of Ayase.

"Sure… we can talk about the baby." Ayase was glad she made that proposal herself. He'd love to talk about it after all. Maybe she already thought of names… no, she would have a lot on her mind right now and thinking about names wasn't one of it. He slowly got up and helped Otona up too. All of a sudden her smile disappeared of her face and she looked rather pale.

"…What's wrong…?"

"…I think I'm going to…" Ayase looked at her with a not-understanding look and she turned away to run into a toilet to vomit. Ayase step closer to the door and waited until she was finished.

"You okay?" he asked once she got out of the toilet. Her face had a little more colour and she smiled.

"I guess that was normal." she said.

"I guess it proves that you really are pregnant." Ayase said approvingly. She sighed. The little blond took her hand and gave her a supporting look. "I'm here for you." he pinched her hand and felt happy when she pinched back. After that they slowly walked out of the ladies room heading outside of the school.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blue eyed boy waited outside of the gates now and took out his mobile. He was about to enter Kanou's number when he realised he probably had a lot of work (and of course he would probably think Ayase wanted to continue the game of this morning) so he entered another number. The phone beeped several times and a low voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kuba-san, it's Ayase."

"O, hi Aya…"

"NO! Don't say my name out loud!!"

"…O…sorry?"

"Is Kanou-san looking?"

"Yes… at the moment he is looking pretty suspicious…" Kuba whispered softly.

"Just tell him you have to go… shopping and pick me up."

"Shopping?"

"…okay…make up with something…"

"Okay…Shachou?" Ayase heard Kanou talking on the backgrounds. "Can I go visit my brother since he's sick today." What? Misao was sick? That's weird. He's never been sick before… "It has been a long time since he's been sick so… he calls now and asks me to visit him and bring him… a piece of meat." Again Kanou's voice replied but Ayase could not make out what he was saying. Kuba-san was a bad liar, but he did this for Ayase. He was too kind.

"All right, I'm out of the office but I have to be back in an hour, so, where are you?"

"Thank you Kuba-san." the other side of the line was quit and Otona appeared from behind the bushes, her hair was even more terrible than it was before and she swallowed. Ayase smiled.

"You're welcome." Kuba answered all of a sudden which made Ayase jump with a shock.

"We're at school." Ayase said suddenly.

" 'We'? What do you mean 'we'?"

"Well…Otona-chan and me."

"Is that why Kanou-shachou wasn't allowed to know." actually, that wasn't the reason, the biggest reason was the clothes-game of this morning, but Kuba-san did not have to know that.

"Yes, that's why."

"I'll be there right away." and with that Kuba's phone was closed. Ayase closed his mobile too and watched Otona, who looked pale again.

"You okay?" the blue eyed boy asked sweetly.

"Sure… who was that on the phone?"

"Kuba-san, he'll be here in twenty minutes."

"He'll come and get us?"

"Yep! So… how're you… feeling?"

"Sick. Tired and happy to be having a friend like you. I'm glad I met you Ayase. Else, I would've been living on the streets right now." she looked serious, which made it like a best friends moment. The blue eyes just staring at each-other. She held Ayase's hand. "Thank you." the small boy smiled and was shocked to see her cry again.

"…Wh…" he started but he couldn't mention any understandable word.

"I'm scared…" they stared in each other's eyes again. "…I'm so scared, Ayase." she fell in his arms and he held her tightly.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine!! You'll be fine… I promise." she stopped crying and wiped her tears of, trying to forget she just cried and smiled. Ayase nodded at that. She was a wonderful girl. She could suppress all her tears, something he couldn't even imagine doing. She sighed deeply.

"Okay. Another subject."

"How far are you?" Ayase asked at the same time as mentioned 'another subject'.

"…Three months… the baby already starts growing… so anyway, I'm not allowed to do abortion anymore now."

"What about… names?"

"…I… I always liked… Nizu for a girl…"

"And a boy?" she looked at Ayase.

"Okay, now, I don't want you to freak out…"

"What? Tell me!"

"Well… at first I liked Sunao for a boy but…"

"…but what…"

"Well than I met you…"

"You're going to call it Ayase?"

"No… I'm going to call it…uhm… well… I like Kanou…" Ayase chuckled. Just the thought of 'little baby Kanou' made him smile. How cute!! In imagination he saw a little boy looking just like Kanou-san, but only with his mothers blue eyes.

"Kanou?" He saw the baby acting like Kanou-san, beating some strangers. Telling his mom he had a lover, asking her what sex was…

"Well, yeah! Stop laughing at me!" Otona said, her face red and she looked rather annoyed at Ayase's laughter.

"I'm sorry!" Ayase said, wiping the tears out of his eyes and trying to control his laughter.

"Would you mind?" Otona asked when she noticed Ayase had calmed down.

"No… I don't think so, I mean… it is your baby!"

"Yes… well… you're probably right." she held Ayase's hand. "Can we now switch to another subject?"

"How does 'Kuba-san-has-arrived' sound?" the girl looked at him not understanding but than turned to the limo behind them. Kuba got out. He wore sunglasses and his black hair was floating in the wind. He smiled at Ayase and took of his sunglasses. The dark eyes stared at him and glanced at Otona once in a while.

"You'd better hurry!" he yelled from the other side of the road. "I have to be back there in forty minutes!" the blond boy smiled, took the hand of the black haired girl and ran over the street.

"Thank you, Kuba-san!" he said. Kuba smiled and than looked at the girl. "Hello." he said.

"…Hi Kuba-san…" Otona whispered. Her face turned red when she saw his face. They just stared at each other and Ayase felt a happy aura between them.

"Can we go?"

"Yes… okay." he said and he opened the door of the passengers seat.

"Thank you, Kuba-san." Ayase said, getting into the car. He watched him smile at Otona and the girl sat right behind him, giving him the most beautiful smile she had giving him the whole day.

"You know… shachou is going to kill me if he finds out." the bigger man said.

"…Yes… I know… and I'm sorry for bringing you into trouble."

"Don't be. I kind off understand why you didn't call Kanou-shacou… he's acting pretty strange…"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… laughing all the time… giving me compliments about my work… do you have any idea what could be the cause of that?"

"…" Ayase could not mention a word. Maybe it was of the game of this morning… or that they would continue it tonight… It could also be last nights… you know…but saying something like that to Kuba-san? No way. "I… I don't know." he lied.

"He also told me that… something wonderful happened the night before." Ayase looked up and noticed that the person behind him looked up too.

"That's right… last night!" she said. "So did he come home last night? What happened? Did I do a good job or what?" she winked at the now blushing blond person.

"…Nothing! I… he just… said sorry." he looked outside the window and saw the confused reflection of the driver.

"… So he's in a good mood because he said sorry…?"

_No. _"Yes."

"… So… he only said sorry? Nothing more? No sex?" both Ayase and Kuba turned around at the girl.

"Wh… Otona-chan?!" Ayase's face looked even more flustered than it did before.

"Answer me! Did you or did you not have sex. It's a simple question! Say yes or no!"

"…Yes…" meanwhile Kuba already turned since he had to drive.

"I knew it! I'm so good… so… now back to Kuba's question. What could be the reason that he's so happy? Well, the answer is: 'good sex with Ayase!'." because of the shock Kuba almost hit a tree.

"No! That is not it!" Ayase quickly said."

"Then what is…?"

"…I don't know…" Ayase was thinking. What could be the reason why he was so happy? There was nothing different about last night and the nights before… it was all just the same… hugging, kissing, …you know…, and… the money… the money! That was it! Ayase did not want the money last night! That made him happy! "Yes! I do know!" he screamed, which made Kuba almost hit a tree again.

"Okay! Now can both of you stop with surprising me?! I'm driving!"

"…Sorry, Kuba-san…" Ayase whispered ashamed.

"Go on! Tell!" Otona said, ignoring the man's request.

"… I… didn't want him to… pay me…"

"Pay you?"

"…Yes, pay me."

"What? You said you belonged to him… so why does he pay you?"

"…In order to pay back the debt he made by buying me."

"…O…" The whole car was quit. Maybe Otona was processing what she had just heard so Ayase sighed deeply leaning against the chair and feeling a stabbing pain in his belly. With a shock he sat up, searching where the pain came from. Something was in his pocket.

"Aya-chan? What's wrong?" Otona asked, but he ignored her. He put his hand in his pocket and felt something small. He got it out slowly. A familiar little cross sat in there with a padlock on the back. It was the earring he had in his ear when Tokikawa kidnapped him. The earring with which Kanou found him… the one and only earring with the wiretap and transmitter. He groaned softly. Kuba looked at him and his eyes slipped to the little peace of metal in his hands. He looked shocked and Ayase could make out a scared look in his eyes. Which made it all clear. Kuba understood it too. Kanou had heard every little detail of their conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's a lot better ^-^

hope you liked it ^-^

~ x


	7. Toranosuke Gion

Voila! now I'm out of inspiration!

Well, this chapter is written thanks too see1like, so we have to thank her too! (Please thank her in the reviews too, I think she'll like that ^-^)

*bows deeply for see1like*

Thank you for your constant reading and reviewing, I love you all!

*bows deeply for all the rest too!*

I love you all!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car stopped in front of Kanou's company. Shivers ran down over Ayase's back and he noticed Kuba had it too. Kanou-san would be very angry because Ayase did not call him.

"I have to go in." Kuba said.

"I'm coming with you…" Ayase replied. Kuba got out of the car and he opened the door for Ayase. He was about to get out when Otona grabbed his arm.

"You're not leaving me here, are you?" she said. "I'm with you…" her face lit up and she smiled at the blond person. The little boy smiled back and than got out of the car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His breathing became heavy. Kanou-san was not far away at the moment and he had no idea what he would say once he saw him. Otona held his hand and Kuba walked in front of him. The three of them slowly got into the elevator. Ayase's foot could not stay still and it was like he was going to hyper-ventilate any minute now. Kuba swallowed when the elevator made a little 'ting' sound and stopped on the right floor. The doors opened and Ayase's heart stopped pounding. There he stood… nonchalantly leaning against the wall, his arms and legs crossed, a cigarette in his mouth and the same common face as he had last night.

"So, how is your brother feeling, Kuba?" he said. A drop of sweat ran down Kuba's face. "I hope he comes back soon… since, I really need some _good_ help around here." Kuba kept looking at his boss and than made a deep bow.

"I'm most terribly sorry for lying to you, Kanou-shachou." he said. Kanou ignored the words and looked at the two little persons standing next to his employee. This time Otona swallowed.

"Get back to work, now. I'll deal with you later." Again Kuba bowed deeply. He gave a quick glance at Ayase and got back to his desk.

"…Kanou-san…I…" the blond boy started, but Kanou turned his face away and looked at Otona.

"I would like you to get out… I want to speak to Ayase in private." he said.

"If you want to tell Ayase something, than say it when I'm here! I'm not going anywhere." Otona said. Kanou grinned.

"…Shut up…" he said. He step closer to the girl and grabbed for her shirt. Right after she was up in the air, pushed against the wall by Kanou's strong arm.

"No! Kanou-san, let go! She's pregnant!" Ayase said, trying to pull Kanou away.

"I don't care weather she's pregnant or half dying… I won't accept her filthy little mouth anymore…"

"No! Stop! She helped us yesterday!" Ayase started to hit Kanou's arm as hard as he could. "Let her go!! She has nothing to do with this!!"

"Ayase, stop it!!!" Kanou let go of the girl and this time he took Ayase by his arms and he pushed him against the wall. The girl fell down on her knees and Kuba got up to help her right away. "How could you?! Why don't you trust me?!" Kanou yelled at the little blond boy.

"…You're hurting me… stop it…"

"I want an answer first!! Answer me, goddamn it!!!" But Ayase stayed quit after that. He could not mention a word. He let go of the little boy and sighed deeply.

"Why don't you trust me?" he asked a little while later and he shook his head.

"I do trust you…" the little one replied.

"Than why didn't you call me?!" and not only Kanou gave him an asking, also the two other people in the room stared at him, waiting for an answer. He never told Kuba why he called him… he never told Otona why he called Kuba… Kanou sighed. "Come on…" he said, taking Ayase's hand and walking to his office. Ayase glanced at the two people sitting in each other's arms and he grabbed Kanou's hand more tightly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The big man plopped down in his chair and stared at the boy standing shamefully against the wall opposite of him.

"Well…? What's your reply?"

"…I was scared…" the boy started to cry. Kanou's eyes blinked and he stood up again when he saw the first tear running down the boy's cheek. "…You would…and I didn't want to! And then you will… and I was…" he sobbed. Kanou grinned and step closer to the boy.

"If it's about the game of this morning, than… I'm sorry."

"…Eh…?"

"No, not 'eh?'! I said that to tease you! I wasn't going to do it again tonight. I just… I like to see your flustered face…"

"…You…what?"

"…You heard me… I just took your clothes because… because I could put away the earring in them… I want to keep an eye on you when you go to school… since you met Otona I got worried… you liked her so much and you still do! So I got jealous and hid that stupid earring in you shirt…" Ayase did not know what to say. "… So I'm sorry for … getting you worried. And I'm also sorry for hurting Otona just now. I just… can't suppress the jealous feeling anymore."

"…Kanou-san…" Ayase said, laying his hand on the man's cheek, hugging him tightly. "Don't be jealous anymore." he whispered. "I don't love Otona, she's just my best friend. I'm sorry too for not calling you…" and so they held each other a bit longer. "Did you hear she was pregnant?" Kanou pushed him away and looked confused.

"Who?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Otona?"

"…Yes…"

"Yep, I heard." At that moment they heard something in the hall. Otona was screaming. Both of them looked at each other. Ayase stood up and ran out. Otona lay on the ground and Kuba held someone against the wall like Kanou did only five moments ago. It was a guy as big as Kuba but he had long black hair and he looked stronger than Kuba. The guy punched Kuba in the face and he fell on the ground too.

"So…" the guy said. "Was that your new Ayase buddy?" he said. Otona groaned and crawled to Kuba but the guy step to Otona and hit her in her face.

"Stop it!" Ayase ran to the guy and hit his arm. The guy laughed at the sight of Ayase.

"And who are you?" he said, grabbing the boy's hand.

"My property." Kanou said. The guy gave Kanou a look and spit out his chewing gum, on top of Kanou's shoes. Ayase gasped for air.

"Your property? Well, I'm here to pick up my property, the girl with the bleeding nose, so mind your own business and let me get out of here with her."

"Now that pissed me off…" Kanou step closer to the guy and hit him in the face. "Ayase, help Otona." he said.

"O…" the guy said, and he spit the blood out of his mouth. "You're Ayase, blondy? What a weakling…"

"Say one more word, and you'd wish you'd never been born." Kuba said. He got up, standing next to his boss now. Both of them gave each other a look. Ayase sat down next to Otona, who tried to sit up and held her belly. A tear ran over her cheek.

"Ayase… that's… Yoru-chan… my ex-boyfriend… I'm so sorry for leading him hear…" she whispered.

"This is not your fault…" Ayase said, holding the girl and hiding behind the two taller men.

"Two against one, that's pretty unfair, isn't it."

"Well, a tall disgusting guy against a small, defenceless girl isn't unfair either." Kuba said.

"And what about the 'weakling'? You don't even know him. He's not as weak as you think." Kanou said and he glanced at Ayase, giving him a quick wink. Ayase's face turned red and he turned back to Otona, who tried to smile at him, but it was clear she was suffering a lot.

"Who are you calling disgusting, you bastard!" Yoru yelled and he ran to Kuba, trying to hit him in the face. Kuba dodged the hit and he kicked the guy in his stomach. Kanou truned to the guy too and he placed his elbows on the back of the man. He fell on the ground and coughed out loud. Kuba grabbed his hair and pointed his face to Otona and Ayase.

"Don't you have to apologise?" he said. The guy coughed again and stared at Otona only.

"Why should apologise to you, bitch! You're the one who's pregnant!" another tear ran over her cheek and she cried on in Ayase's arms when all of a sudden the guy's eyes widened. He gasped for air and a loud crack was audible in the room. Kanou placed his heel on the guys foot, hands in his pockets and his common gaze on his face. Yoru's foot lay on the floor, pointing a way a normal foot could never do.

"…aa…AAAAAH!!!" the guy screamed and Otona sobbed even louder. Ayase held her closer and covered her ears.

"She's waiting for an apology." Kanou said.

"…I'm sorry…" the guy whispered.

"And now Ayase."

"…I'm sorry…" he whispered again. Kanou removed his foot and Kuba let go of him. The guy crawled away from them, his no-so-healthy-foot hanging behind him. Otona stared at him, still covered on Ayase's chest.

"Don't ever come here again." Kanou said, looking at Kuba. "I don't think you can get a warm welcome from us."

"You guys are crazy!" the guy yelled an he crawled into the elevator, which slowly went down. Ayase looked at Kanou, who sighed deeply in his hands. Kuba sat next to Otona and she turned to fall in Kuba's arms. Ayase smiled at that and stood up. The bigger man looked at the smaller boy, to notice him smiling. He showed him a smile back.

"You still have chewing gum on your shoe…" Ayase said, while the man lay his hand on his cheek.

"What makes you think the chewing gum on my shoe is more important than you." he whispered. Ayase blushed fiercly and closed his eyes when he noticed the man bringing his lips closer. This was one of those romantic moments again, knowing you just have to kiss. And they did, ignoring the two other persons sitting in the same room. Making it a moment just for both of them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, you can stay in his apartment." Kanou said, smiling at the little black haired girl. They were in Kanou's office at the moment, Ayase taking care of Kuba's head wound while Kanou talked with Otona about Ayase's apartment.

"Does it still hurt?" the little blond asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you." the big man answered, smiling at Ayase. Kanou gave them a look but than turned to smile at Otona. Ayase would not cheat on him, that's what he told, and he believed him. There was no reason to be jealous. Ayase was faithful to him.

"Thank you, Kanou-san. I'm very grateful." Otona said.

"No problem, as long as…"

"As long as what?" Kanou looked at Ayase, who was still talking to Kuba. He made a sign to Otona to bring her face closer. She gave him a weird look but did as she was told, since she could live in their apartment for free.

"As long as you leave when I ask." he whispered to her now closer face.

"…What…?"

"Well… I love that place and it is where I love to take Ayase the most!" he said. Otona gave him a weird look and than she pulled her face away.

"Man, you really are disgusting." she said. "But, you have my sense of humour!" humour? What was she talking about? Kanou wasn't joking… but okay, maybe asking it like that sounded pretty pervert.

"Yeah, right, a joke!" he said and he tried to laugh together with the girl. This time Ayase and Kuba looked up.

"Well, thank you, for everything." she said and she held out her hand. Kanou took it carefully and shook it.

"…No problem…" he said. "Kuba will bring you to the place." Kuba got up immediately

"Yes, sir." he said and he walked to Otona.

"Bye Ayase-chan." she said. "Thank you so much for everything."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine alone?" Ayase asked.

"I don't know, but I'll call you if something happens, okay?"

"Okay, bye Otona-chan."

"Bye, honey." she said and she kissed him on his cheek. Both Kanou and Kuba looked shocked and Ayase got a little colour. She gave him a sweet smile and than followed Kuba outside of the office.

"…You do realise she just kissed you…" Kanou said and the little boy turned to him quickly.

"…Yes…" Ayase said.

"And you do realise how jealous that makes me."

"…I…" Kanou grinned and kneeled before him, his hands around Ayase's waist, his face right in front of Ayase's. He kissed him quickly on his lips and than went down for his week spot again, biting his neck softly. A soft moan appeared out of the blond boy and he grabbed for Kanou's neck. Holding him closely.

"Don't worry…" the man whispered in Ayase's ear. "I don't think she loves you… I just don't want anyone else to take away your lovely kisses." his lips now surrounded Ayase's earlobe.

"…nn…"

"Kiss me." the man said and he now let go of Ayase. "I'm not holding you, so I cannot pull you closer or force you into a kiss. It's your choice. Kiss me." Ayase gasped for air and did not know what was expected from him. Did he have to kiss him now or not? The boy did not move, neither did the man.

"I…" he started and the man gave him a look. "I want … you … to kiss me…" he whispered. The man chuckled and smiled at the boy's confused face.

"…Okay…" he said and he slowly pressed his lips against the boys'. This was the first time he ever asked for a kiss. Actually, this was the first time he asked for a kiss not under the influence of alcohol. Could his see this as a progression? Yes. Right now, it was most definitely getting closer to possible. They had progressed a lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... they had progressed a lot ^-^

it was see1like's idea to let Kanou and Kuba fight against Yoru ^-^

so now you know why to thank her!!

~ x


	8. Yoru Yamamoto

Okay, everybody! Here's chapter 8 xD hope you like it!!

The sensitive person rests within me... ^-^

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Five months later**_

"This thing is getting so annoying!" Otona said, holding her now bigger belly. She sighed deeply, giving Ayase a sweet look. "And this is just eighth months… I wonder how I'll be in a months… Jeez…"

"You'll look as cute as you do now…" Kuba said, his arm around her shoulder.

"… You're too kind to me, you know that?" they looked in each other's eyes and quickly pressed their lips against each other. Ayase giggled. They have been together for a month now. Since he had saved Otona, she always talked about him so… they went on a date and one thing lead to another. "So, Ayase-chan, where are we going?" she asked, still holding Kuba's hand.

"It's a surprise, remember?" the blond boy said, smiling at the couple.

"Right… a surprise…" Right then a cell phone rang. Ayase hurried at his, because he didn't feel like being called 'slow' again, but he noticed it wasn't his. Kuba pressed the green button and said a stern 'Hello' in it. Ayase noticed this 'Hello' as the one he always greets Kanou-san with. He gave Otona a little smile, but he wanted to listen to the conversation.

"…Sure, shachou, I'll hand him the phone…" Kuba said and he turned to Ayase, handing him the phone. "Shachou wants to speak with you." The blond boy looked up and could not hold back the blush on his cheeks.

"…Hello?" he whispered silently.

"Hi, beautiful." the voice from the other side of the line said. The blush became harsher and it seemed that Otona noticed, since she gave him a cute smile. Ayase turned away from both his companions.

"…Hi, Kanou-san…" he replied softly. He heard the man chuckle and he swallowed softly.

"So… has she gotten her surprise yet?" he asked. "Since, I really miss you at the moment…"

"…No… but I'm almost there. She's pretty slow with that belly."

"Yes. Well, I'll have to recall Kuba. His brother sucks at the moment so…"

"Sure…"

"I'll see you tonight then?"

"…Yes… I'll be home by then."

"…Kiss me…" the man said again. Ever since that day when Otona got the apartment he wanted Ayase to kiss him at least once a day, not that he ever got a day without a kiss, but he never asked Ayase so many times. Even so… Kiss him? What like, right now? Through the phone?

"Kanou-san… how…?"

"Press your lips against the screen right now."

"…What? But…"

"Go on…" Kanou sounded patient, but Ayase knew he wasn't, so he pulled back the phone from his ear, whispering an 'all right' to Kanou. He stared at the screen for a moment but kissed it. Softly pressed his lips against the touch screen of Kuba, while closing his eyes. When he opened them again he pressed the phone against his ear again. Hearing only the breathing of Kanou-san.

"There… I-I did it…" he whispered.

"I know, I felt it." the other replied. Ayase knew this was nonsense, but somehow he believed Kanou-san. "I'll see you tonight. I love you, Ayase."

"…Yes… see you tonight, Kanou-san." and after that he heard the phone click, which meant Kanou-san left back to work. He sighed deeply while closing the phone and handing it back to Kuba. The brown haired man smiled and put away his phone.

"You guys have fun, I'm going to work." he said, kissing his girlfriend again.

"Yes, go on… see you tonight. Bye." Otona kissed his hand and he turned, stepping the other way. She sighed deeply. "He's such an angel… so, tell me your surprise."

"No!"

"Yes! Go on, my baby can't take surprises, maybe it is bad for him." she smiled at that sentence and looked at her best friend, waiting for a reaction to follow.

"…O… well, I don't want to hurt the baby…" he said. Otona chuckled and Ayase gave her a weird look, not understanding why she was laughing.

"I said: 'it is bad for _him_'." she repeated, hoping he would understand her hint.

"…Him…? You mean…"

"Yup! I'm carrying a boy!" this time she just nodded. "Well… I hope he's going to look like me… not like his father." Ayase hugged her. She blinked a few times and than hugged him back with a smile.

"Does Kuba-san know?" he asked.

"No, not yet… but he was already… I want it to be a surprise for him!"

"…I don't know… I think you should tell him… I mean, isn't it only normal for the dad to know too? Well, I don't know anything about it so… it's your choice." again she sighed and she grabbed for her belly.

"…Auch…" her breathing was irregular and her face looked pained.

"Otona-chan… are you okay?" Ayase grabbed for her arm. "There's a bench over there, do you want to sit down?"

"Yes… hurry… Oww…" she held his arm tightly and they sauntered to the bench. She slowly sat down and sighed again. "This guy is going to kill me…" she said and Ayase started to laugh.

"I'm sure there is a Kanou in there than." he said and now Otona laughed with him.

"A Kanou…" both of them laughed again. Until her face deformed again and she puffed. "Okay… enough laughing I get the hint, angel." she lay her head in her neck and tried to breath regularly. This happened a lot lately. Especially when they walked… but this was something he had to show to her. It was something for the baby, something he had bought, together with Kanou-san (actually Kanou-san bought it and he had to pay it back too…). When Otona calmed down and sat up again Ayase smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I think so… it's not far anymore, is it?"

"No, its around the corner, promised."

"Okay, lets go!" she got up, with a lot of help from Ayase and they walked on for a bit.

"Ayase-kun, Is that you?!" someone yelled. Ayase turned to the female voice and he saw Someya-san walking straight to them.

"Someya-san!" he yelled back.

"Hello, both of… you?" Someya looked at the girl's belly. "Aya-chan! Does Kanou know?! Well… at least congratulations on the baby…"

"Oh… no! It is not my baby! Otona-chan, this is Someya-san, a friend of mine and Kanou's. Someya-san, this is Otona-chan, my best friend…" Otona smiled at the person in front of her and did not show any dislikes.

"Pleased to meat you." Someya said.

"Likewise." answered Otona softly and she puffed further. "Auch… Aya-chan it really…" her face started to change expression. She looked pale and grabbed for her belly more and harder. A tear ran over her cheek. Now, this never happened before. Ayase grabbed her hand.

"Is she okay? Should I call a doctor?" Someya asked.

"She'll be fine…" Ayase said, which gave him hope. He wasn't sure she would be fine, but somehow, she had to be. Meanwhile Someya sat down next to the girl too and she held her other hand.

"Pinch darling, let us feel the pain too." she said, and somehow, that sentence seemed to comfort Otona. The black haired girl calmed down and opened her eyes again. She blinked a few times and than looked at Ayase.

"Its gone." she said. Ayase smiled.

"Thank goodness for that." Someya said and he sighed deeply. "So, where were you guys going anyway?"

"…To a surprise…" Otona said and she smiled to the bigger person next to her.

"To a beauty salon." Ayase finally said. Both of the girls looked at him. Since Otona did not feel well, he thought of this as a good idea. If the surprise was gone, she wouldn't be so tensed. He smiled at his best friend, who smiled back at him.

"O, Aya-chan, thank you!" she said and she kissed his cheek again.

"A beauty salon?" Someya asked. "Is it maybe beauty salon Wateru?" Ayase looked up. He was right. Actually, Kanou booked the place (which probably made it even more expensive than a beauty salon already was), since Ayase did not know very good salons. To be honest, he didn't know a single salon.

"Yes." the blond boy said. "That's it. Wateru."

"Wateru?" Otona said. "But Ayase! That's so expensive! Where did you get the money?!"

"I didn't. Kanou-san pays." for some reason he turned red after his reply and he looked out of the girls eyes.

"Well, I was heading there too! We can go together!" Someya said and the smile on his face became even bigger when he stood up. "Come on!" he said. Ayase smiled and stood up. Otona gave him a sweet look and both him and Someya helped the girl to get up. She let out a loud sigh and than laughed at her best friend, grabbing his hand.

"Okay, drag me to the place!" She laughed at her own joke and Someya laughed too, grabbing her other arm and walking straight towards the place.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Welcome" A friendly lady said. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail and her face looked wonderfully beautiful. Ayase thought that even without all the make-up, she would look gorgeous. She smiled at Ayase and Otona and her eyes slipped to her belly. She grabbed for the papers lying in front of her and she looked through it slowly. Otona gave the girl an angry look and Ayase just knew what she was thinking: 'hello! I'm carrying a baby here!'. He smiled at that thought and noticed the lady looking at him again with a smile.

"You must be Mr. Yukiya?" she asked, looking at him. Ayase nodded fiercely and gave Otona a look. Her face looked rather pale and she was breathing heavily. "And you're Miss. Yukiya I presume? Congratulations on the baby." she smiled at both Ayase and Otona. Ayase wanted to explain (again) that Otona wasn't his girlfriend, but Otona stopped him from doing that and she smiled, still breathing irregularly. This was taking a pretty long time. It happened a few times, this weird breathing, but never this long. Maybe they walked too long.

"You okay?" he asked. His girlfriend nodded and smiled to him. A drop of sweat passed her temple.

"You can follow me." the lady said. Ayase smiled at her and gave Someya a last look.

"See you, Ayase-kun, good luck with the baby!" he said. Ayase smiled back and said a polite goodbye too. He slowly followed the lady. She walked inside a big room. Nobody was there except for him and Otona.

"You can dress yourselves there…" the lady said, pointing at a little room. "… I'll be waiting for you, right here, Mr. Yukiya." she smiled at him and he let Otona walk to the room first. She was holding her belly very tightly at the moment so when he closed the door of the small room, he let her sit down on the closest chair.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking one of his friend's hands. She nodded, but the sweat kept coming and her voice started to tremble.

"I'll be fine Ayase-chan." she said and she smiled for a second, giving Ayase a trusting look from her heaven blue eyes.

"We can come back another day, they can replace our appointment."

"No, I'll be fine, you just need to help me get undressed…" Ayase blushed at that and she laughed for a minute. "What? You think I can still do it by myself?" he looked down after that remark.

"…Okay…" he whispered. "I'll help." Otona stood back up and opened the buttons of her blouse, which Ayase slid of her shoulders slowly. She was slowly taking the shirt out of her pants and Ayase pulled it over her head. Her long black hair was pulled up by it, but fell down right after in an elegant and female way. For some reason Ayase wasn't attracted by it at all. Even when she was only wearing her underwear.

"Okay." she said. "Now just… open my bra and turn around." his face turned red after Otona asked him to open her bra. She giggled. "Just do it!" he step closer and held the lock in his hands, to release it right after.

"Just one thing." he said and Otona turned her head at him.

"What?" she asked.

"We won't tell Kanou-san nor Kuba-san." he started to laugh and Otona laughed with him.

"Deal!" she said and she turned her head again. Ayase opened the lock (with a lot of trouble, since he never learned how to do something like that) and turned around quickly. "Okay! You can turn back!" Otona said. Ayase turned and noticed Otona wearing a bathrobe in a pink colour. She smiled at Ayase and breathed normal at the moment.

"…So…" Ayase started.

"I'll wait outside." she interrupted. "You get dressed already!" she smiled again before leaving the room, followed by Ayase's look. He sighed deeply and started to open his pants, letting them slide down his legs. He thought of this as weird. Once Kanou undressed himself, his heart always pounded faster and faster. But with Otona… he took of her shirt (which he never even dare to touch when it would've been Kanou's), he opened her bra (which Kanou doesn't have, but would be similar to taking of Kanou's underwear) and saw her in a bathrobe (which Kanou didn't even wear)! He shook his head and suddenly heard a loud _bang_ on the floor, outside of the dressing room. He walked straight to the door, covering his naked body with the blue bathrobe still hanging there. When he opened the door he noticed a red liquid. His breath stocked. When he followed the trail of the blood he noticed a naked leg, covered by the liquid and a pink bathrobe. The blood ran down from her legs and her face looked pale. Another drop of sweat ran down on her face, over a now purple lip. The only thing which had gone away was the irregular breathing. The breathing was gone. Otona's breathing was gone.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pam pam paaaaam...

Don't hate me, you guys!

Review please!

~ x


	9. Kanou Yumiko

Okay, chapter 9...

I thought about the cliff hanger and I didn't want to let you wait so... Here it is!

Hope you like it... ^-^

The sensitive person rests within me...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"OTONA-CHAN!!" this was about the twentieth time he had yelled her name and he knew that he had to call an ambulance, but somehow he wanted to hear her voice before he did that. Ayase cried. His face was all wet and he was scared for the life of his best friend. "…Wake up!!" he said, patting her softly on her cheek but there was no reaction. "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!!" he yelled and he cried on. His voice trembled and his heart almost stopped beating. She couldn't die, not here. He turned around, looking for a close-by cell phone, for he did not want to leave her.

"Ayase-kun? My goodness…" Ayase looked up at the voice and saw Someya standing in front of him. He gave a look at the blood and it looked like he understood what was going on. He kneeled next to Otona, grabbing for his mobile. "Try to wake her up." he said while giving in 911 and pressing the green button. He lay a hand on Otona's front head and gave a worried expression. "Pick up, you idiots!" he yelled in his phone. Ayase cried even more since he understood this was serious.

"…Come on… wake up…" he sobbed. He softly lay his hand on the belly and another tear escaped out of his eye.

"I need an ambulance at the Wataru beauty salon, right now!" Someya lay down her phone and looked at Ayase. She sighed deeply and held the boy closely. Why did he leave her? Why didn't he notice what was going on? Why was he so stupid…?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I come with her?" Ayase asked. The man in the white suite gave him a look.

"He's Mr. Yukiya, the husband of this girl." the woman with the ponytail said. She was crying too and really panicked once she noticed Otona on the floor. The man nodded. His green eyes gave Ayase a look and he made a sign to enter the ambulance. Someya gave Ayase a tap on his back and he got inside of the car, sitting next to Otona.

"I'll call Kanou-san, okay?" Someya asked. Ayase could do nothing but nod. When he gave Someya a look after he had said his name another tear sipped out of the corner of his eye. "It'll be fine." he said and Someya smiled sweetly. The man of the ambulance closed the door and the sirens started to roar loudly. That wasn't a good sign. Only when the sirens roar it means the patient is in life danger. He saw Otona in front of him. The doctors told him that the bleeding had already stopped, but Otona kept looking paler and paler. He held her hand closely and felt the cold. This was all his fault. He knew something was wrong but he never told her to go home and rest. No, he desperately wanted to go to that beauty salon. He pinched her hand softly.

"Please…" he said and he looked at the closed eyes of the girl. "…pinch back." he waited a few minutes but she didn't do anything. He shook her hand softly. "Pinch back." he repeated, now a bit louder. "Pinch back!" he said it very loud now and his head descended to the girls shoulder. He cried again. She would die. There was a big possibility that she would die and he would never forgive himself is she would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to wait here until the doctor said you can go see your wife." the lady was starting to annoy Ayase. He was there already for half an hour and he still couldn't see Otona-chan?! What was wrong with these people. "I ask you to sit down and wait patiently." Patiently?! She wants Ayase to be patient?! What a stupid nurse! How could he ever be patient?! In spite of thinking that the only thing he could do was sit down on the chair which the nurse had pointed out for him. She had to wake up pretty soon. She just had to…he closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Ayase!" a familiar voice said. Ayase opened his eyes again, which had tears in them once again. He noticed Kanou ignoring the nurse telling him to check in first and ran straight to Ayase, followed by Kuba (probably the eldest) who had a terribly panicked expression on his face (which Ayase never imagined appearing on it) and Someya who did a great job warning both Kanou and Kuba. The lady tried to stop both Someya and Kuba too but Kuba ignored her too and Someya turned around to call her a bitch and make her shut up. Kanou sat down next to Ayase. He smiled at him. "How are you?" Ayase hiccupped once and started to cry again.

"I'm terrible…" he said. Kanou sighed deeply and held the boy closely. "…A-And she's even worse!" he cried on, yelling for the whole waiting room.

"She'll be fine." Kanou said, patting the boy's golden hair, letting him cry as long as he wanted. When he finally calmed down, he noticed Kuba kneeling in front of him and Someya sitting on his other side. He held Kanou's hand firmly, seeing the tears in Kuba's eyes. He looked away, for he knew it was his fault and Kuba would never forgive him.

"…What happened…?" Kuba asked, his voice jumped for a moment, which meant he really had to do an effort not to cry. Ayase took a deep breath and explained the whole story. When he finished Kuba let go a deep sigh and he sat down on his costume, not caring about how dirty the floor might be. Kanou gave him a disapproving look because of that and than looked back at Ayase.

"That's why you wear that thing." he said, pointing at Ayase's bathrobe. Ayase just nodded.

"So… when can we see her?" Someya asked. Ayase lifted his shoulders.

"Once the doctor comes and get me." he replied.

"Mr. Yukiya?" someone said and the whole group of four looked up at the doctor saying that. He wore glasses and was bold, but had something attractive in his face.

"Yes?" Ayase replied.

"Can you come with me please?" the doctor made a sign to follow him and Kuba stood up before Ayase had the chance. "No." the doctor said. "Only Mr. Yukiya." Kuba looked disappointed and sighed deeply.

"No! He has to come!" Ayase said and Kuba gave him a grateful look. The doctor nodded and turned, making the sign to follow him again. Kuba followed him and Ayase followed Kuba, but was quickly stopped by one of Kanou's hands.

"Hurry, okay? We're worried too…" he said. Ayase smiled at Kanou's face and nodded.

"I'll hurry." he said, kissing the man's cheek softly and than running after Kuba-san without looking back. He could not stand to see a lot more worried faces right now, it would make him cry again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor stopped in a deserted hall. He turned around to face Ayase, kind of ignoring Kuba-san.

"Mr. Yukiya." he started. "It is my duty to inform you the condition of you wife." he said and Kuba gave a weird look, repeating the word 'wife' without saying a sound.

"Yes… tell me." Ayase replied, ignoring Kuba.

"She has lost blood, which is, without doubt, a bad sign in pregnancy." Both Ayase and Kuba nodded. "But than, your wife has lost a lot of blood. Not just many, a lot. Too much. Which means that… not only will she have to give birth to her child too early, but also…" he kept silent after that, searching for the right words.

"What?" Kuba slipped. "Also what?!" he looked frustrated, exactly the way Ayase was feeling.

"… if she gives life to her child… her life will be taken away." he said. Ayase gasped for air. A part of him already knew this was going to follow. He lay his hands on his face and cried again.

"Shit… SHIT!" Kuba yelled and he step around nervously, his voice was trembling. The doctor gave them time to calm down and continued.

"Now, your wife says she wants to give birth to the baby no matter what."

"She's awake?" Ayase said, feeling stupid to ask that.

"Yes, she is. But, Mr. Yukiya, you do realise the consequenses if she does that." he nodded slowly and Kuba looked stunned. "It is up to you to decide since, you're her husband." Kuba did not move a muscle. Ayase could almost hear the wheels in his head spin. He understood too. If he would choose for the baby, Otona-chan would die. Ayase unhappy, Kuba unhappy and since Ayase would be unhappy, Kanou, Someya and Gion would be too. If he would choose for Otona, Otona would be unhappy since the baby died and because Otona would be unhappy, Kuba would be too, and Ayase would no matter what feel guilty for letting one of the two die.

"…I can't…" Ayase said. "I can't let any of them die…" Ayase said and he started to panic. Kuba was moved out of his trance and held Ayase. "SHE CAN'T DIE!!!" Ayase yelled and he wanted to push Kuba away but Kuba did not let go.

"I'm sorry." the doctor said, almost crying at the scene in front of him. "But you'll have to decide now." Ayase just cried on.

"Give birth to the baby." Kuba said and the doctor looked at him. "It's what Otona wants… she wants her baby…" Ayase recognized something strange in this voice and this time he could push Kuba away. He could not help but to smile a bit at seeing the tear on Kuba's cheek and the words he had just said. Kuba was right. If Otona-chan desperately wanted the baby, they couldn't do anything but to give her that pleasure.

"Come, Mr. Yukiya." The doctor said. "You may see your wife giving birth to your child." Ayase sighed deeply and gave Kuba a look.

"You go." Kuba said. "I'm sure I can't stand seeing her die." his tears now all appeared at once and he tried to smile but just couldn't. this sight made Ayase cry too, hugging him again and when they finally let go, the doctor pulled Ayase with him away from Kuba, who now leaned against the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were a few nurses, two helping the doctor preparing for the birth and one holding one of Otona's hands. She trembled and her lips were still purple. Her face looked paler than before but a smile appeared on it when she saw Ayase. He ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, Ayase-chan." she said. Her voice sounded weak and trembled even more than before. "I know… you don't want me to… die." she said, taking a lot of air. "But I want the baby, no matter what."

"I know…" Ayase sobbed. "…Don't die Otona-chan… you're my best friend." Otona smiled and made a sign to Ayase to come closer. She held out her hand and lay it on the back of Ayase's golden hair, pushing his forehead against hers.

"I'll always be with you." she said and she kissed his nose softly. "Thank you so much for everything, Ayase." Ayase just shook his head and started to cry again. It was unimaginable to notice where all the tears came from. Otona moaned deeply and lay back down on the bed.

"You'll have to push now, Miss." the doctor said. Otona grabbed for Ayase's hand quickly, trying to pinch hard, but somehow, Ayase did not feel any pain. She pushed. Pushed all of the air out of her lungs. "Okay, very good, again." she lay her head down and her eyes started to fade away.

"Hang on, Otona-chan, your baby will live." Ayase said and he kissed her hand softly.

"Take care…" Otona whispered. Ayase gave her a look. She looked awfully pale and breathed very irregular.

"What…?" he said.

"Take care o-of the b-baby." she smiled at her best friend and closed her eyes for one second. "Tell Kuba-san… I love him… b-but I-I don't know him good enough t-to give him… my child…" she smiled again and closed her eyes completely. "I'll miss y-you… Aya-ch-chan…" Ayase cried again and looked at the hand he was holding.

"I'll miss you too…" he sobbed.

"I can see the head! One more push and you'll have a baby!" the doctor yelled. Ayase could not help but to look at the doctor after that sentence and he broke his eye contact with Otona-chan. Suddenly you could hear a baby cry very loud. Ayase could not help but to smile at the adorable little sight of a small black haired boy. "Congratulations. You have a boy, Mr. Yukiya." the doctor said and one of the nurses lay a towel around the little fragile body. She step closer to Ayase with a smile, putting the baby in his arms. He turned around to face Otona again and noticed the machine giving one long beep. He saw a straight line on the screen an noticed the darkness of Otona's eyes. The bright blue had faded away. Ayase looked at the little baby again, who did still have the bright blue. He had his mother's eyes.

"Farewell, Otona-chan." he said, letting his tears run free again and kissing her forehead. She was no more. The blue eyes of the baby gave his mother a look and he started to cry too, putting his hand on his mother's cheek. Somehow Ayase knew the baby said his last farewell to his mother too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanou's foot was tapping on the floor in a quick rhythm. His arms crossed and his head leaning against the wall behind him. Someya, who sat right next to him, gave him an annoyed look.

"Would you please stop it?! You're making me nervous too!" Someya said, laying his hand on his chest in a female way.

"Shut it, okama, I'm annoyed… what can take him so long?!"

"Otona's having a baby! It's logical that it takes such a long time!" Kuba, who was sitting next Someya, stared at the floor blankly. He knew what was going on, but every time Someya or his boss asked, he just closed his mouth and turned his face away. They asked a few times, so he only said Ayase was inside and Otona was having a baby, but he couldn't say the rest. He couldn't say she was going to… die. He sighed deeply and hid his face behind his hands. Someya gave him a worried look and lay a hand on his shoulder, even Kanou looked at his employee, wondering why he looked so sad. Maybe something was wrong with Ayase, but if that was the case, than Kuba would have told him without any doubt. He crossed his legs, but opened them again five seconds later, sighing deeply.

"Kanou-kun!" Someya yelled and she gave him that irritated look again. "Sit still!"

"…Or else what?" the dark eyed man replied, giving Someya his teasing look.

"Or…" the long nailed man took out his mobile and held it in front of Kanou's nose.

"…What?" Kanou asked and now Kuba looked up too.

"Or I'll call my sweet, darling little angels of my club and tell them shachou's eager to see them all." he gave a proud smile because of his own idea and winked at Kuba, who now smiled for the first time. Kanou gave a disgusted look and turned his head away, crossing his arms and pouting. Someya giggled and hid away his phone, on a place where Kanou would not take it away. All of a sudden Kanou stood up. Someya sighed deeply. "I told you to sit down!" he said but somehow, Kanou just ignored him and stared right in front of him, with a little blush on his face. Someya followed his gaze and his eyes met Ayase's. The huge blue eyes were still full of tears and the part which was supposed to be white had a red colour. He was holding a small package of towels. At least, that was what it looked like. Kuba stood up now too. Kanou was breathing heavily but he just stood still. Someya smiled at the sight of the two bigger men standing next to her, just staring at the small blond boy. He gave them both a little push on their backs and they quickly turned their gaze to him.

"Go…" he said and he smiled at Kanou first. "…Go to him." he averted his eyes to Kuba. Kuba and Kanou gave each other a look and smiled at each other. Both of them step closer to Ayase, quickly followed by the long nailed man. Kanou stopped in front of Ayase, hating to see the one he loved most cry for real. Ayase tried to smile but turned his face to the towels when that didn't work. Kanou followed Ayase's lead and looked at the towels too. The little boy's long fingers surrounded the upper part of the towel and pushed it backwards. Kanou step a little back when saw the sight of two huge blue eyes, just like Ayase's and gave his lover a look.

"…Kanou-san…" he said. "This is Otona-chan's baby… it's her son…" Kanou swallowed deeply. He never actually saw a baby from this close before. It small, had this tiny hands, which could fit in his like a thousand times and fluffy short black hairs on his head. The skin still looked kind of wrinkled, but somehow he knew this was normal for a baby. He sighed and stared at Ayase again, now thinking about Otona-chan.

"How's Otona…?" he asked. Ayase closed his eyes. He knew Kanou would ask that question once and kept strong, pushing back more tears.

"She's…" he couldn't say it but he knew he had to. He gave Kuba a look and noticed Kuba looking at the baby and shaking his head. Someya stared at him with a sad looking expression on his face and Kanou just looked like Kanou only a bit more worried than he should be. "She's… She's d-" he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "She's dead." Someya gasped for air and threw a hand in front of his mouth. Kuba closed his eyes when Ayase finally said the word and let another tear slip over his cheek. Kanou looked stunned, not knowing what to do. The okama next to him was crying out loud and Ayase gave a sad look at the baby, crying too.

"…She gave her life for a baby?" he said and his tree companions gave him a look. He looked away, out of the tree capturing looks and sighed. "…How brave…" he smiled. Actually she helped them out a lot. Especially when they needed help. He remembered that Otona asked him to call her Otona'-san' and sighed again. "Otona-san was wonderful." he said and the tree gave him a look again. "She helped us out when we needed help." he gave Ayase and intensive look. "So we'll help her out this time. We'll take care of the baby. Make it grow like his mother." Ayase blushed deeply but was so happy Kanou-san said that. Kanou's arms surrounded him and the small baby and Someya smiled at the sight. Kuba looked down. He wasn't ready to see a happy couple right now and he looked at the door which Ayase step out from. She was in there. Otona was still in there. He walked inside, leaving the rest behind and noticed her laying on a pretty bed. Rose petals lay over the white blanked which covered her body. He step closer and saw her long black hair, lying over the pillow. Her mouth had a purple colour and her lips were separated away for an inch. Her eyes were closed and he kneeled in front of the bed, holding a white, cold hand.

"Hi Otona…" he said, but, as expected, there was no reaction. "…Your baby is beautiful. His black hair looks like yours, so are his eyes. The beautiful blue colour, which I'm never going to see again. I'll miss that. I'll miss your long black hair, your small body and your beautiful big belly. I'll miss…" he breathed in deeply since he had trouble talking normal because of the tears. "I'll miss your long fingers, your tiny nose and the small wrinkles you have above your eyes when you smile. I'll miss you. I know… we only knew each other for a month… but I loved you Otona… and I still do. Don't leave me." he kissed her hand, letting one of his hot tears fall on the freezing hand. "I'll let Ayase take care of the baby because I know that's what you want… Farewell, my love." he closed her mouth slowly and pressed his lips against hers. He didn't care she was dead. He still loved her. He stopped the kiss when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced his boss. Kanou kneeled next to his employee and smiled.

"We have to go." he said and Kuba nodded, giving Otona a last look.

"I know…" it was pretty shameful to cry in front of your boss (especially when that boss is called Kanou Somuku) but he couldn't help it. He felt miserable, tired and terribly weak. Kanou sighed and lay his arms around his employee.

"It's not a sin to cry." he said and he gave the body of the girl next to him a smile, sending her a silent farewell.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

This was the for last chapter (am I saying it right? For last? Well I mean there is only one chapter after this one and it's going to be the end "^^)

Hope you liked it!

~ x


	10. Everybody

Okay, you guys... this is the end...

Hope you liked the story and thanks for your reviewing.

I love you all!

* * *

_Five years later._

"Kanou-kun! Prepare for school!" Ayase said. He looked at the little boy for a moment. His long black hair hung in front of his face and he was desperate to butter his sandwich by himself. Only the chocolate paste was covered over his hands, face, everywhere; except his sandwich. Kanou(-san) gave the little boy a disgusted look and sighed.

"Yumiko-kun, listen to your mother. Prepare yourself!" ever since the little boy once said 'mommy' to Ayase, Kanou started to call him 'mom' or 'mother' too, so the child continued saying that. Ayase was 'mommy' and Kanou was 'Papa'.

"But papa…" the boy whined.

"No buts! Hurry up!" The little boy pouted but obediently jumped of his chair, into his bedroom. Kanou sighed deeply, giving Ayase a look. Ayase looked nervous. "Come on, he'll survive!" He said.

"… I don't know… he's only five…" Ayase replied.

"_Already_ five!" But somehow Ayase wasn't comforted with this and he gave Kanou his 'I'm-so-cute' look, which Kanou always hated to see. Kanou shook his head. "That won't work this time…" he said. Ayase sighed deeply, rather disappointed to know his look had no effect.

"What time does Kuba-san come?" the blond person asked. In five years he had grown five centimetres and he was kind of proud to know he had grown. Normal persons grow 'til there eighteen, but he had grown until his twenty-three. His hair had grown a bit longer and his eyes were still as big as before. Even his voice had changed (not much, but Someya-san always said he sounded a lot more 'male', so it made him feel… like a man?). Kanou hadn't changed a bit. He was still the huge, muscular man he was five years ago. His hair had grown a bit too, but it looked the same. He was staring at his paper with half closed eyes and than sighed deeply to look at his blond lover.

"I'm sick of it! Ever since I became thirty my eyes suck at reading! I mean… I'm not that old, am I?!" he gave Ayase an asking look and he just shook his head.

"It has nothing to do with your age, you just need glasses, I told you!"

"I don't need glasses! Glasses are for… old people… I'm not old!" he looked a bit hurt to know Ayase was actually right and stared at his paper again, now holding it right in front of his nose. Ayase giggled at the sight and watched how Kanou-kun jumped into the kitchen. He had a backpack in his hands and a small smile on his face. His hair was decently combed and his hands and face were clean. Kanou looked at his smaller boy and putted down his newspaper, relaxing his eyes. His boy was wearing some sort of sailor suit, which was supposed to be his school uniform.

"I'm done!" Yumiko-kun said and he smiled.

"All right… come here…" Ayase replied and he turned himself to the boy, stretching his arms. The little boy jumped on Ayase's lap and lay his head against the soft shoulder, watching his father, who smiled weakly. "Kanou-kun…" Kanou-kun looked up at Ayase's face and smiled. "I love you, sweetie…"

"I love you too mommy…" he lay his head down again and Ayase kissed the black wavy hairs. Kanou-san looked rather sad. He had a weird feeling about this boy going to school, but of course, he just couldn't admit his weakness to Ayase. He looked up at the clock hanging above Ayase's head and ticked the table.

"Kuba will be here in a few minutes."

"Uncle Kuba?" the little boy looked up at his father. "He'll bring me to school?"

"Yes, I told you, he'll be with you whole the time."

"…Even in class? But papa, there are only little boys there! He'll be so scary! And I won't have any friends!" Ayase giggled and gave his boy a look.

"Yes, even in class." Kanou-san said. He nodded firmly and took back his paper, holding it close to his nose again. Kanou-kun looked sad and he tried to give a cute look, but his father ignored it completely. Ayase giggled again and held his mouth next to the boy's ear.

"You just need to ask him to leave you." he whispered and the black haired boy looked up at his mother's eyes.

"He'd do that?" the boy asked and he looked like he was in heaven. Ayase nodded.

"Just say 'please'." the boy smiled at Ayase and kissed his cheek. He got up fast when the bell rang.

"Uncle Kuba!!" he yelled and he ran to the door, saying the name constantly. Kanou put down his paper and gave Ayase a look.

"What did you tell him?" he asked. Ayase looked as innocent as possible and quickly got up.

"Nothing…" he gave Kanou his 'innocent-but-at-the-same-time-cute' looking face and bit his lip. Kanou grinned at that look and stood up too, walking closer to his lover.

"Really?" he asked, now smiling. Ayase nodded.

"Really." he said and he smiled shamefully, with red cheeks. The bigger man lay his hand on the other's waist and pulled him closer. Ayase looked down and blushed even more.

"I think the face you just made was so sexy…" Kanou whispered in his ear at he bit his earlobe. Ayase pushed him away slowly but kissed him softly on his lips. Kanou looked stunned at that but smiled.

"Kanou-kun's still here…" he said and he smiled at the man standing so close.

"Mommy! Papa! Uncle Kuba's here!!" the little boy yelled and not one second later he stood in the kitchen, watching his parents snuggle in each other's warmth. Ayase pushed Kanou(-san) away quickly and smiled at his son.

"I'm coming, honey." he said and he gave Kanou a last kiss on his cheek before following his boy. Kuba-san stood in the door entrance and he smiled at Ayase.

"Good morning, Ayase-san." he said.

"Good morning, Kuba-san." Ayase replied and he smiled. Kuba didn't change. He had some depressed months after Otona's death, but he started to be more like a godfather after that (Yes, Kuba-san was made the godfather of Kanou-kun). Kanou-san entered the room too and smiled at Kuba. Because of Otona-chan's death, everything has changed. Kanou and Ayase became closer, as did Kuba and Kanou. They came from boss and employee to friends, and Ayase liked that. Although Otona had passed away, she was still here. She brought more peace to Ayase's world. He smiled at that.

"Hello, shachou." Kuba said and he smiled too. It was still a habit to call Kanou shachou, although Ayase had no idea why that was. Kanou-kun came standing next to Ayase and he held his hand. Ayase kneeled in front of him.

"I'll miss you." he said. Kanou-kun smiled. Ayase could not help but to cry. He was growing up. So fast. Too fast. Kanou's expression changed, from happy to confused.

"Mommy… why are you crying…?"

"Nothing… I'll be fine… you enjoy yourself at school, okay?"

"I will… stop crying mommy… you'll make me cry too…" he held his mother close and threw his arms around her neck. Ayase held his boy back and stopped his tears. Kanou-san kneeled next to his lover, laying his hand on the blond person's back.

"Now you listen to me." he said and he pointed at the little boy. "You be a good boy. Don't hurt any other kids and don't go away with strangers!" Ayase chuckled and kissed Kanou-san's cheek again.

"I won't, papa." the kid said and he kissed his father. "I'll see you tonight." Kanou grinned and patted his boy on the head.

"That's my boy." he said and Kanou-kun smiled at that, being proud of being his father's boy. Both Ayase and Kanou got up. Kanou-kun grabbed for his uncle's hand and smiled at his uncle.

"You'll be my bodyguard!" he said. "And you have to wait outside of the class. Mommy said I had to ask you. Please?" both Kuba and Kanou gave Ayase a look. Ayase blushed and tried not to make eye contact with Kanou-san.

"…Sure… I'll wait outside, promised." Kanou-kun smiled and hugged Kuba.

"You're the best uncle in the whole world!" Kuba grinned at that and hugged the boy back, lifting him up.

"So…" Kanou-san started. "…You'll bring him back right after school."

"Yes, shachou."

"And you'll take care of him?"

"Of course shachou."

"If something happens…"

"…You'll kill me, I know shachou." Kuba nodded but smiled. Kanou nodded too, saying 'right' a few times and laying his arm around Ayase's shoulder.

"Kanou-san, I forgot to tell you!" Ayase said and Kanou gave him a look. "Someya-san is going to pick up Kanou-kun tonight."

"That Okama?! Really?!" He sighed deeply. "Damn… I was planning on doing that, but if Someya will be there, my fan club will probably be too…" Ayase giggled.

"I'll be with you." Ayase said and he smiled at the bigger person.

"Well… I'll only leave once Someya has Kanou-kun, is that all right, shachou?"

"Yes, perfect. Never leave him alone."

"No, I won't." Kanou sighed again, looking at his son. After he met Ayase, he never would have guessed he could treasure someone else. But right now there were two important things in his life. Both Ayase and Yumiko-kun. He looked at the time.

"Go…" he said. "Or you'll be late on your first day of school…" he smiled at his son.

"Bye papa, bye mommy." Ayase held the hand of his boy.

"Bye honey…"

"Bye son…" and with that Kuba slowly walked away from them, still holding the boy. They stood at the door entrance, both waiting until their son was out of sight. Ayase could feel a cold sting in his heart when they finally were. Kanou-kun had waved until he couldn't wave anymore, but still… it felt like he had left him. Ayase sighed and looked down. Kanou pinched his shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss him." the blond person said, now looking at the man who had pinched him.

"Yeah, me too…" there was a silence after that and Ayase closed the door. "…but still…" Ayase looked up when Kanou said that. "…You know, Ayase…" Ayase gave him another look. "Since the boy was here… we've, uhm, slowed down on the sex…" Ayase's face blushed, seeing the man grin at what he had just said and realising why Kanou-san was stepping closer and closer. "We might as well enjoy this moment." he grabbed for the smaller person's waist again and lifted him up over his shoulder. Ayase realised he was doomed. He should've ran away when he had a chance.

"No! Wait! Kanou-san!" but his lover ignored his words and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. "Waaaaaah ~ …" Ayase just knew letting Kanou-kun go to school would have negative sides. Kanou grinned at the person bellow him on the bed and kissed his red cheeks. He meant everything to him. He was his world. With Ayase and Yumiko-kun, he felt like he could own the world. They were his sources. His sources of strength. His sources of everything. Both Ayase and Yumiko, were his everything.

The end.

~ x

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^-^

Just to let you know, this isn't the last thing you've heard of Onige_a... (The force is with me. *breaths like Lord Vader in StarWars*)

~ x


End file.
